To Live, To Laugh, To Love
by ginny-luna
Summary: “Well if it isn’t Loser Lily.” He taunted catching Sirius’s attention.Lily started to walk away, but James caught her by her forearm. “Let me go James.” Lily said trying to hold herselftogether although she was shaking with fear.
1. Chapter 1

Lily brushed through her hair and then pulled it loosely into a pony-tail. She then looked across her bed at Brooklyn Johanson. Brook was one of Lily's best friends. Brook sloppily braided her hair back out of her face and threw her small brush into her old messy trunk. Lily then looked across to the other side of her and saw her other best friend Elaine Crasslend. Elaine was the pretty one out of the three. Lily often wondered why she stayed with Lily and Brooklyn. Lily was a bookworm who hardly ever talked with beautiful green eyes hidden behind glasses and gleaming auburn hair that was usually pulled up. Brook was an orphan that was a true tom-boy. She had shoulder length sandy blond hair usually pulled into a messy braid with light blue eyes. Laine on the other hand was a true lady. Her gorgeous black hair fell to her elbows in a most dignified manner and her violet eyes drew in everyone who looked at her. Her father worked in the Ministry at the head of Sports and gaming. One word that described her family would be rich. She got along with everyone even the popular. The one thing Lily couldn't figure out though was what she was doing hanging around Brooklyn and Lily.

"Lil are you done packing?" Brook said breaking Lily's trance.

"Um ya why?" Lily replied still a bit in her mind.

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me pack." Brook asked making her famous face that got Lily to do anything.

Lily looked over at Brooklyn and there she was trying to get her trunk to shut closed with all the clothes bulging out of it. Lily laughed and walked over to help Brook. As Lily finished folding Brooklyn's clothes she started closing it the lock on the trunk broke. Brook blushed a bright pink.

"I'm sorry Lil I've been meaning to get a new one you know, but …" Brook trailed off.

"It's fine." Lily said smiling at Brook and readjusting the glasses on her nose. Lily knew Brook's circumstances and she felt bad for her. Lily quickly did a reparo spell and the trunk was once again fixed.

"Are you two ready yet?" Elaine asked putting on some lip gloss.

"Ya." Lily and Brook replied together. And off the three went with their trunks to the train.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The three piled with their trunks into a carriage. While they made their way in the carriages to the train Laine tried to convince Brook to let her hair out and as usual a fight broke out between the two ending with both of them yelling at each other. Lily watched in amusement as the two fought over Brooklyn putting out her hair or not. When they arrived at the Hogsmeade station Brook and Elaine were still at it and Lily had to tell them they were there in order for them to get out. As they handed the train supervisors their trunks and animals Elaine said hello to many people who started to talk to her but they saw Lily and Brooklyn and made up an excuse to go. Brook even stopped to say goodbye to some people although they were all boys who she had played in quidditch. Lily didn't say goodbye to anyone for she had no friends except the ones she was with now. She did have many who made fun of her though and she was sure they wouldn't miss a chance to say their goodbyes. 

The three entered the train and began to look for a place to sit. They had just looked in about 5 when Lily opened a compartment door she wished she hadn't opened. Inside was one of the people who wouldn't miss a chance to say their goodbyes to her they were the marauders. When she had opened it she had planed to see if anyone was in there and if there were to apologize and to move on, but when she opened this door she looked around the compartment and saw the 6 most people she hated the most. She froze for a moment as she saw Remus Lupin reading, Peter Pettigrew eating, James and Christine cuddled in a corner, and Sirius and Katie in the other corner kissing. She quickly tried to close the door but it was stopped by James stopping it.

"Well if it isn't Loser Lily." He taunted catching Sirius's attention.

Lily started to walk away, but James caught her by her forearm.

"Let me go James." Lily said trying to hold herself together although she was shaking with fear.

"Why I'm sure you don't have anything better to do and besides we want to have a little fun." James said tightening his grip around her arm. She cringed with disgust as she felt his hand tighten around her. She tried to pull away, but only resulted it in having her shirt rip.

"Where are Brook and Laine?" Lily thought hoping they would pop up from thin air.

James, Christine who was James's girlfriend, Sirius, and Katie Sirius's girlfriend started laughing hysterically as the shirt ripped. Lily's face turned a dark shade of red as they laughed.

"Can you believe that?" Christine said still laughing, "She's so poor she can't even afford decent clothes."

"I wouldn't be talking Christine," Brook said," Your hair is so greasy it looks like you accidentally dumped your head in a deep grease fryer."

James and Sirius started laughing, but stopped when they saw Christine giving them dirty looks. Christine elbowed James in the ribs as if to say "are you going to let her talk to me that way". James nodded and then said,

"You know what Brook your not much better off, I mean at least Loser Lily can afford some clothes that are new, but you I mean all your things are hand-me-downs from 20 years ago."

Brooklyn blushed brightly. Lily knew that James had hit a soft spot of hers. Brook's determination that usually won her all the fights went away and embarrassment replaced it.

"Evans now really if you are forced to come to Hogwarts you really must at least not disgust everyone you associate with." Katie said rubbing her head on Sirius's shoulder.

"James?" Elaine said as she came down the hall and looked at James holding Lily's torn shirt," What are you doing?"

James released Lily's shirt and then said,

"I… I… I was just giving Los- I mean Evans here some advice on how to fix her shirt."

"Well then I will give you some advice. Stay away from my friends. I thought you would treat fellow class mates better." Elaine said her violet eyes sparkling with violence.

"Laine what are you doing hanging around with these freaks you're way better then them. I mean they are no better than Slytherins!" James practically shouted.

That was too much. The whole hall went quiet and heads poking out of other compartments went silent as well. Brooklyn usually the person never offended lunged at James. Lily watched as she got 2 good punches in before Sirius got her off. Finally Lily spoke in a voice near a whisper although everyone heard it well enough.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Potter," She said," but to us you are the Slytherins picking on the muggle-borns."

Lily picked up her trunk and began down the hallway. She looked back and saw Elaine giving James the most disgusted look ever and Brook who still had Sirius holding her away from James shove Sirius's arms off her. She picked up her trunk and at the worst possible time the stupid trunk lock broke. Sirius looked at Brook who was struggling to keep tears down pick up her stuff. He bent down to help her with this and James girlfriend giggling uncontrollably, but Brook just shoved him off and shoved the last object in her trunk. She then picked up the trunk by both sides so as for nothing else to fall out and she walked down the hall too.

Elaine opened a compartment that she had gotten and let Lily and Brooklyn go in before she shut the door. Lily herself put her trunk away and sat down by Elaine. Brook on the other hand threw her trunk on the seat and then sat down by the window. The tension in the room could have been cut by a knife. The things James had said were so hurtful. She looked at Brooklyn the strong, the impenetrable and saw her crying. Not only had James struck a chord on herself he had hurt Brooklyn also.

"I'll…" Brooklyn muttered a little above a whisper, "I'll show.."

"We'll show them Brook." Elaine said reaching an arm across to touch Brooklyn's arm.

"How?" Lily said almost on the verge of tears herself, "How can we show the most popular people in school?"

No one knew. There was no way to trick the marauders. Lily looked at Brook usually the one with all the ideas on revenge, but there was nothing. She thought over all James had said. All he cared about was appearance. If you were pretty you were popular, but if you weren't then you were at the other end. Then something clicked in Lily's head. They would embarrass them publicly just like they had done to her so many times. She ran over the plan in her head. She would need Elaine's help greatly and it would involve a new Lily and Brook.

"Do you have an idea Lily?" Elaine asked looking at her.

"I think so, but it will take a lot of work." Lily said smiling to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily quickly got off the train, and spotted her mother. She said a quick goodbye to her friends, which were behind her and made her way over to her mother.

"Hello Dear! How was the train ride?" Her mother, Lauren, said hugging her so tight Lily couldn't breathe.

"Oh. The usual," Lily said, knowing it wasn't true. This was the worst train ride ever, Lily was thinking. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James Potter and his gang climb off the train and spot Lily.

"Please Mother? Could we go now?" Lily pleaded. She didn't what to have another taunting by James Potter, especially in front of her Mother.

"What's the rush?" Lauren asked her daughter.

"Oh, nothing. Just want to get home is all. You know, get comfortable," Lily made up quickly. Her mother seemed to take it.

"Yes. You're probably right. Ok that's go." Lauren said and together, her and Lily marched out of platforms 9 and 3/4 and started to drive home.

"So," Lauren asked Lily.

"So...What?" Lily replied is a bored tone.

"Oh Lily, Come on and tell me about your year!" Lauren said excitedly and impatiently at the same time.

"Well... What do you want to know?" Lily said in the same tone.

"How was the School year? Was it fun? Did you make any new friends?" Lily's mother said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"School was fine, It was lots of fun, and no I didn't make any new friends, just the one's I already have," Lily said in one breath, using lots of sarcasm in the lots of fun. Her Mother didn't seem to notice the sarcasm though.

"Oh, that's good," Lauren said, unpleased at the enthusiasm in her daughters voice.

There was an awkward silence until Lauren arrived in the driveway. Lily hopped down out of the car and ran into her house, dragging her trunk behind her.

"Lily?" Lauren yelled after Lily. Lily ignored her. She ran up to her room, slammed the door and locked it, took off her glasses and collapsed on her bed, sobbing, letting it all out. She buried her head in her pillow. Why did James have to pick on her and Brook? Why didn't he go bother someone else? After a few minutes, Lily heard her mother knocking on her door.

"Lily? Lily, Are you alright? Lily?" She said in a comforting whisper.

"Mother... Please? I... just need some... alone...time," Lily said through gasps from crying.

"Ok. Just come down if you need me. Maybe we can go shopping just the two of us later?" Lauren said and made her way down the stairs.

Lily looked up from her pillow. Maybe that was a good idea. She stood up, put on her glasses over her tear stained face, and walked over to her mirror. The same reflection starred back at her. The same old ugly Lily. She remembered the idea she had come up with on the train. Her friends had agreed to it even though Brook was not pleased. They were going to do it all of them together.

"First things first." Lily thought. She took out her usual messy ponytail and let her shining red hair fall on her back. Lily had always kept her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head. Not anymore. If she was to carry on with the plan, she would have to get used to her hair down.

Second, she took off her glasses. She was just supposed to use them for reading so she didn't really need them. She just didn't want to draw attention to herself. She needed new reading glasses. Ones that fit with her face and ones that would show her emerald eyes. She broke them in half and threw them in the trashcan.

Third was her clothes. She did have nice clothes! But she never wore them. She never really wore them at all. They were in a pile in her closet. She walked over to her closet and opened. She held a pink shirt to herself. Way too small she decided. Lily picked up some pants and held them to her. They were too small too. She would have to go shopping for a whole new wardrobe.

Lastly, the thing she never owned was makeup. She never really wanted to use it. It was just stuff girls put on their face to impress boys. Lily would have to get some.

"Well," Lily thought, "I have a lot to do better get it started." and with that she headed downstairs to consult the new her with her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mum?" Lily called walking down the stairs.

"Yes dear?" Lily's mother called back from the kitchen.

"Um mum…. I…. I … I was wondering if we could you know go shopping tomorrow for some new clothes?" Lily asked turning bright red.

Lauren Evans was dumbstruck. Her daughter had never wanted to go shopping before and especially she had never wanted to do anything with her.

"Of course dear I would love to go!" Mrs. Evans said taking the chance right away at spending time with her daughter and getting Lily to care a bit about her looks.

"Great!" Lily said happy that the plan was working," Um… I'm going to fire call Elaine and tell her something before dinner is that okay?"

"Well sure dear, but didn't you just barely see her?" Lauren asked her daughter suspiciously.

"Well ya I just did, but we are working on a summer project and I just wanted to go tell her that the first part of what I was supposed to do is going to work out." Lily said crossing her fingers behind her back. She didn't lie much to her mother and now she was telling her a big lie.

"Okay just make sure you're done in the next 10 minutes so you have time to unpack before dinner." Mrs. Evans said looking down at the chicken she was frying in the frying pan, "Oh and by the way your hair looks really pretty down."

Lily smiled muttered a small thanks to her mother and then walked into the front room to call Elaine and Brooklyn. Brooklyn originally went to a small orphanage in London, but with the "plan" Elaine invited Brooklyn over for the summer. Lily could just imagine Brooklyn's reaction to seeing Elaine's house for the first time. Lily picked up a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire place. She next stuck her head in and yelled the address for Elaine's country house.

Lily closed her eyes and then opened them to see Brooklyn pointing to everything with awe and then running around like a little kid in a candy store.

"Elaine." Lily whispered, "Elaine!"

"What?" Elaine asked looking around for who was calling her name. She next spotted Lily and replied, "Hi Lily what's up?"

"Lily!" Brooklyn shouted, "Have you ever seen this house it's HUGE!"

"Yes Brook I have I went there for a week last summer." Lily paused and then directed her attention to Elaine and said, "Hey I asked my mom when I got home if she wanted to do some shopping with me and she said no problem."

"Oh that's great Lily, but I was….. I…. oh never mind." Elaine said looking a bit discouraged.

"Elaine you what? I want to listen to what you have to say." Lily said smiling.

"Well when I got off the train I found out that my mom is going to be in Egypt the whole summer, so I asked if Brook could come you know and my dad said it would be fine since he would be gone most of the time for work and it would just be me and my brothers. So then my dad said that I could invite over another friend and I was hoping it could be you." Elaine paused to catch her breath and then continued, " So my point is my dad has pretty much given the house to me and my brothers this summer and you know how we are working on the plan well I think it would just be easier if you could just-

Right as Elaine was about to finish Lily was yanked from the fire place.

Lily coughed and sputtered as her eyes adjusted to the different light and the soot that was in them.

"What?" Lily managed to sputter out.

"Lily I'm so sorry to do that to you I just didn't know how to get your attention." Her mother apologized.

"It's okay I'll just fire call back in a sec and say I'll talk to her later." Lily said and then she saw her mother's face,

"Mom what's wrong?" Lily asked terror rising in her throat.

"Oh Lily I don't know what do! I just got a call from the hospital saying that your Grandma Evans had a mild stroke." Her mother managed to get out with out crying.

"Oh mom what is dad doing?" Lily asked almost on the verge of tears herself.

"He rushed straight over to the hospital as soon as I called and he wants me, you, and your sister to come over as soon as we can." Lauren Evans said hugging her daughter.

"Okay mom I just need to go get changed and then I'll be ready. By the way where is Petunia?" Lily asked starting to head toward the stairs.

"Oh Petunia is at a friends house you know her and we will pick her up on our way there." Mrs. Evans said dabbing her cheeks.

"Oh okay I'll be down it 3 minutes." And with saying that Lily rushed up the stairs and began to change her clothes.

She then grabbed some money and a pair of shoes. Right before she headed down the stairs she grabbed a crinkled piece of parchment and scribbled down a small not to Elaine that said:

_Laine-_

_I'm so sorry for leaving so suddenly while you were talking but mom just told me that my grandma has had a stroke. I'm so worried about her and I'm on my way to the hospital now. I'll fire call you tonight and tell you how things are going. Lylas_

_Lily_

Lily then quickly tied the letter to Twitch's foot and sent her off. She then rushed down stairs and got into the car where her mother was waiting


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The news wasn't good. No the news wasn't good at all. When Lily, her mother, and her sister arrived at the hospital they found their father having a nervous break down and their grandmother in surgery. When the doctors came out the family found that Laurise Evans was going to live but she wouldn't be able to live alone again.

The Evans family was relieved of course, but they now had to find a place for Laurise Evans to live. The family had discussed many different options such as having her be a permanent hospital patient, various rest homes, her tying to live on her own, and the last one her living with the Evans family themselves. This option seemed the most probable and the most logical considering the circumstances. Lily would be away 10 months of the year and during the summer and on vacations she could just share a room with Petunia. Everything would work out perfectly. So as it was 2 weeks after Laurise Evans had been checked into the hospital she was checked out and was headed to the Evans home which would be her new home.

Lily was very happy to have her grandmother come to live with them and was more then willing to give up her room. Her parents were very relieved about this and they quickly had Lily move her clothes and things into a hall closet with which she would store her belongings until the start of the school year.

The only thing Lauren and Nathan Evans were worried would be a flaw would be Petunia sharing her room with Lily. The two sisters had always gotten along usually until Lily had gone off to school. Petunia had then decided to not recognize Lily as a sister and the sisterhood of the two had gone down hill. Surely the two sisters could put away their differences for such a good cause they thought, but as usual the sisters could not. Lily tried her hardest to work with the sleeping arrangements, but the rude remarks such as;

"Don't touch my pillow! I don't feel like catching Freak any time soon!"

and

"Can you do anything right freak? Oh yea I forgot you can't you're too much of a Loser!"

Were really taking there toll on Lily physically and emotionally. Lily kept her feelings inside but she knew she was going to burst soon.

One morning after Petunia had left leaving Lily in tears she decided to call Elaine and Brook. So without further ado Lily threw the floo powder into the fire place and soon was looking at the living room of the Stringer mansion.

"Elaine!" Lily called, "Brooklyn?"

The house was completely silent but then Lily heard loud footsteps and soon Elaine and Brooklyn appeared.

"LILY!" they both joyously cried.

"Hi," Lily said shyly," How have you guys been?"

"How have we been? Lily we should be asking you how You have been!" Elaine said flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh I've been okay you know I'm sorry I haven't been able to floo sooner. Petunia is driving me insane to the point I'm about to sleep on the couch instead of in her room." Lily said smiling for the first time that week.

"Lily! This is a perfect excuse for you to come and live for the rest of the summer here!" Elaine shouted happily.

"I'm not quite getting what you are saying." Lily said quirking an eyebrow.

"Lily you know the last time you flooed and I was about to tell you my idea that would help with the plan. Well my idea was for you to come live here for the summer so we could all go shopping together and accomplish all that we have to do together. Now that you are so sick of your house you want to leave you can just come and live here for the summer it would be perfect!" Elaine shouted jumping around in circles.

"Elaine… I don't know if I could… I mean I really would like to come and live with you, but are you sure it's okay if I come?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Oh Lily of course it's okay! You know my brothers don't care at all and my dad has come home 2 from the Ministry in the 3 weeks that summer break has started. Come on you have to otherwise you might not survive the summer." Elaine said now looking at Lily with the puppy dog look.

"You guys I want to but I'm not sure if I …….

Lily started to say, but was cut off by someone again pulling her out of the fire place. Lily's eyes once again filled with soot and she could barely see anything.

"What do you want?" Lily asked angrily.

"Vernon is coming inside the living room in 2 minutes freak and I don't want him to see you in here doing the freak things you freaks do!" Petunia screeched in Lily's ear.

That was the final straw for Lily. She was so sick of this house, so sick of not having any privacy, and so sick of having to deal with Petunia.

Lily marched into the kitchen and saw her mother putting away some groceries.

"Mum!" Lily practically shouted so she could get her attention. "We need to talk!

"Okay honey" Lauren Evans said sitting down at the table and pulling out a chair for her daughter; a little surprised at the urgency in her daughters voice.

"Mum, for the past week I've tried to deal with all that has been going on," Lily paused for a moment and then began to go on but was interrupted by her mother saying,

"Lily it has been hard for all of us, but we just need a little more time…."

"Mum, hear me out." Lily said, " But I'm just not sure I can handle it anymore. I mean I can usually stand Petunia, but she is really starting to get to me. I know it is hard for all of us to adjust for this but Mum I have no privacy, no place of my own, and I can't do anything here that I can consider fun."

By this time Lily had broken down to tears and tears were streaming down her soot stained face leaving their own little paths.

"I'm sorry Mum," Lily continued, "But I can't handle this anymore. I mean I really want to stay, but I don't think I can."

Lauren Evans pulled her daughter close and whispered, "Why didn't you tell us before honey we would have listened?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I know you have been a bit preoccupied since Grandma Evans moved in and I didn't want you to have more to worry about." Lily said trying to wipe the tears of her face.

"Honey you should have told us." Lauren Evans said, "What do you want us to do? You could always go stay with you're cousins in Cambridge if you like?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Lily said sitting up and looking at her mother once again. "You see while I was talking to Elaine just barely she said that her dad and mum were away for the summer and that they said she could invite friends over for the summer since she is the only girl out of 5 kids. So she invited Brooklyn over and she invited me to come. Oh Mum I really want to go it would be so much fun and she and Brooklyn said that it was perfectly fine. Oh can I go please?"

Lauren Evans looked into her daughter's pleading emerald eyes that she had never been able to say no to and said, "Of course dear I think that is a great idea."

"Oh Mum can I really?" Lily asked smiling.

"Yes of course, but you better get packing if we are going to drive you out there tomorrow." Lauren Evans said smiling.

"Oh no mum I'd go by floo powder." Lily said correcting her mother.

"Oh yes I forgot." Lauren Evans said beginning to put away groceries again, "But you still better get packing."

"Oh thank you so much mum I love you so much!" Lily said running over and giving her mom a back breaking hug. "I'm going to go write Elaine and Brooklyn right now and tell them the good news!"

Lily began to skip out of the kitchen but before she was out Lauren Evans said, "Oh and Lily don't forget to tell you're sister that you won't need to sleep in her room anymore."

"Oh I won't forget Mum!" Lily said smiling mischievously. And with that Lily skipped off to the beginning of the fun she would have that summer

* * *

hey everyone! thanks for all the reviews i'll try to update alot but this is really my only free week in july so i'll be gone next week and the week after that but i'll try to update at least 3 times during that because there are 2 authors to this story so ginny will be doing the updating while i'm gone. both of us hope you like it and please keep reviewing it gives us both inspiration to write. PLEASE REVIEW! thanks again everyone! luna 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lily looked at her empty trunk. She was finally going to Laine's house tomorrow morning. Well this morning since it was now 12:30 and she hadn't done any packing. All Lily had been doing was pondering all the changes she was going to encounter in order to have pay back on James. Brooklyn wasn't too happy with the idea to begin with but as they thought about it further it began to make more sense and now Brooklyn was all for it. Lily though was now having second thoughts. Could they really trick the maraurders? She highly doubted it, but even if it wouldn't work Lily hoped she would have the time of her life this summer.

She finally decided it was time to pack. It was so much easier at Hogwarts with magic, but now she had to do it by hand and it took so much longer. She started folding all her skirts(not that she had many) and quickly finished. She then went on to her regular muggle clothing which didn't take long either. Finally she started with her robes and Hogwarts uniform. This took so much longer since her mother insisted on getting Lily 5 different uniforms so Lily would always have one clean. At last Lily was done and she put in all her school books and other supplies in. She then decided to lay out a simple black robe with muggle clothing underneath it for the next day.

She at last closed the half way full trunk and decided to go to bed.

Lily in reality didn't get much sleep that night at all. She was so excited about going to Elaine's summer house that she couldn't sleep at all. She finally managed to fall asleep at 3:30 but ended up waking up around 6:30.

She happily woke up and quickly put way the blanket and pillow she was using to sleep with. She knew no one would be awake till at least 8:00 so she decided to shower and get ready for the day.

In the shower Lily let the hot water run down her and relax her sore muscles. She was happy for once that she was going to do something. She took her time in the shower knowing that it wouldn't take her long to get ready.

After the shower Lily quickly got dressed in a light green shirt and some jeans(she would put on the robe later). She then was going to put her hair up in a bun but decided to try and wear it down. She quickly blow dried it and she looked at her self in the mirror. She was already looking great she decided and she began to anticipate the new changes.

"Mum?" She said as she peeked her head into the kitchen.

"I'm in here Lily." Her mother replied cooking scrambled eggs in a pan.

"Oh Mum it smells delicious!" Lily commented as she looked around at the huge meal her mother had prepared which included pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, French toast, bacon, toast, waffles, and cereal.

"Oh I wanted to have a good breakfast before you left." Mrs. Evans said turning around and then exclaiming, "Oh Lily you look so pretty!"

"Thanks Mum I just decided I would try something different.

"Well Lily you should try it more often. Oh by the way I know we will be missing your Birthday and I know how we never got to go shopping together so I want you to have this as your birthday present and as some money to get some new clothes." Her mother said handing her an envelope and smiling mischievously.

"Oh Mum thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to me." Lily said engulfing her mother.

"What means so much to you?" Lily's father asked as he came into the kitchen seeing his daughter hugging her mother.

"Oh Daddy!" Lily said giving her father a hug too, "Thank you so much for the present I'm really looking forward to getting some new clothes."

"Good I'm glad you like it, but you aren't to use any of it on school supplies do you understand?" Lily's father said now trying to look stern but failing miserably.

"Oh, but daddy there is…" Lily stopped and began counting the money inside. "There is over 75 pounds in here!"

"Lily we know but we want you to have a terrific 5th year, and we are just so happy that our little girl is finally starting to grow up, so we will give you more money for your school supplies and to spend at Hogsmeade, but only spend that money on yourself do you understand?" Mr. Evans said now wiggling his pointer finger at Lily in order to make himself seem more tough.

"Of course Daddy!" Lily said once again engulfing both her parents in hugs.

"What are you so happy about?" Petunia said entering the kitchen and seeing Lily sit down at the table with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh didn't you hear?" Lily asked looking at Petunia smugly.

"Hear what?" Petunia said glaring at Lily.

"Oh you know my friend Elaine, well she invited me over to her summer house for the summer and then later to her beach house in southern France and Mum and Daddy said I could go!" Lily said smiling a humongous smile at her sister.

Petunia just glared at Lily.

"Oh so Petunia I won't need to sleep in your room cause I'll be sleeping in my own in a summer house in the country. Thanks though." Lily said and then began eating her breakfast.

Petunia looked like she could kill Lily at that moment, but instead decided to stomp out of the kitchen and pout in her room.

Lily smiled smugly as Petunia stormed out of the kitchen and then a few minutes later heard her door slam closed.

Lily had an overall glorious breakfast with her parents and was sad to leave them but knew they wanted her to have fun. So with a bit of reluctance Lily gave her parents a one last hug. Gave them the address of where she was staying and then wiggled in the fire place with her trunk, threw down the floo powder, and announced Elaine's address.

She slowly stepped out of the fire place and was immediately engulfed in a back breaking hug by Elaine and Brooklyn.

"Um…. Guys I have to breathe." Lily managed to get out.

"Oh sorry Lily I'm just so happy you're here!" Elaine squealed.

"So am I, but it might be good if I at least last a minute or two." Lily said sarcasticly.

"Um…. Lily do I get a hi?" Brooklyn asked impatiently.

"Oh yea hi guys I'm so excited!" Lily said smiling

The girls all hugged once more then they began to interrogate each other on how the summers have been so far.

"Lily you look so pretty with your hair down!" Elaine exclaimed when she looked lily over

"Oh thanks I just felt like trying something new you know with the new transformations I decided I might as well start!" Lily said smiling brightly.

"Oh yea about that us three have a hair appointment tomorrow at 10:00 a.m." Elaine said

"Oh really that's great I didn't think we would start so soon." Lily said.

"Yea well if you haven't noticed it might take more than the rest of the summer to make me look pretty." Brook said laughing slightly.

"Brooklyn don't say that you know you're pretty!" Lily exclaimed wagging her finger at Brook.

"Yea Brook you know you are gorgeous." Elaine said.

"Yea well whatever, I'm going to go play Quittich with Sam, Ryan, and Bret, while you guys go unpack Lily's stuff okay?" Brook asked.

"Okay Brook when we are done we'll come down and get the guys and you and then we'll go and order pizza is that okay?" Elaine asked.

"Alright bye I'll see you both in a little while." Brooklyn said while running off the backyard.

"Wow she looked kind of anxious to get away." Lily said as she and Elaine were headed to Lily's room.

"Well you know she loves Quittich plus Sam's friends are over and I think she likes hanging around them." Elaine said.

"Oh really that sounds like something you would do and not Brook." Lily said laughing.

"I know doesn't it, but she is really quite pretty and those guys love hanging out with her so…..." Elaine said.

"Oh that is so unfair I wish guys would pay me some attention." Lily replied.

"They will believe me, you already look gorgeous without glasses and your hair down! Oh here it is." Elaine said stopping at a door.

"Oh wow!" Lily practicly yelled.

The room Lily had just walked into was huge. It had a queen size bed with a huge armoire and other furniture in it. The room also had a very big bathroom to the side.

"Do you like it?" Elaine asked.

"Of course!" Lily shouted back.

"Good. Brook's bedroom is to the left and I'm to the right." Elaine said looking out in the hallway and pointing directions.

"Okay do you want to help me unpack my stuff?" Lily said giving Elaine the puppy eye look.

"Sure why not? Oh also we have some major shopping to do while you're here you know because you need a new wardrobe." Elaine said while hanging up a hogwarts uniform in the armoire.

"Oh I know my parents gave me quite a lot of money for it too." Lily said.

"Really? That's cool now you can get a lot of stuff." Elaine said.

"What about Brook?" Lily asked.

"Oh I asked my dad and he gave me money for both Brook and Me to get some clothes. She is practically family anyway he said." Elaine said giving Lily a smile.

"Good I was worried about how we were going to get her some new clothes." Lily replied.

"Yea well it is all taken care of." Elaine said hanging up the last shirt, "Should we go down stairs now and order pizza for lunch?"

"Sure." Lily said and the two headed down stairs starting the fun that would only just begin this summer.

* * *

hey everyone! thanks for all the reviews! i love getting them. i'm sorry it took me so long to update but i had to stretch out the time because you won't get another chapter till next saturday at the earliest so i'm really really really sorry! i'll make it up to you i'm promise. please review and i'll try to update again tomorrow if i have time. i know none of you will read this sense hp 5 is out but i'm not allowed to get it yet so i'm doing this instead. i hope you all enjoy this and i LOVE constructive critisism! PLEASE REVIEW! luna 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Lyn over here!" Sam called.

Brook expertly threw the quaffle across the small field to Sam who then shot and made it.

"Ugh now we are tied." The blond Ryan said exasperated.

"Nice one!" Brook called over to Sam.

"Yea but you assisted me." Sam said flying over so that he was floating only a few feet from Brook.

"Yea that is true but you actually shot and made it." Brook said back enjoying the little quarrel.

"Ok Lyn I admit that I did all the work." Sam said nonchalantly.

Brook's mouth dropped open in awe, but then laughed as Sam flew away laughing at how he was teasing her. She watched him as tossed back the light brown hair that was on his forehead while his brown eyes sparkled with competitiveness for the next play. She loved watching him and loved hearing the nick names he called her such as Brookie or Lyn. No one else talked to her like that.

She next looked over at Bret. He wasn't nearly as handsome as Sam but he still was extremely attractive. With his dark brown hair and light blue eyes he always looked as though he knew something you didn't which was probably true since he was very popular and heard a lot of things from different people.

She next looked over at the last of the group who was Ryan. He was a really nice guy who was always there for you unless you did something to him then he was your worst enemy. He had blond hair and brown eyes but unlike Sam's they changed shades of brown concerning his mood.

She was snapped back to reality with some one coming up behind her and wrapping there arms around her waist and whispering,

"You haven't died on me have you?"

Brook felt a shiver run up her spine and smiled joyfully.

"No." she replied smiling and memorizing the feeling of being in his arms.

"Good, because if you did we would loose the game and that wouldn't be good would it?" Sam said playfully finally releasing his arms that were around her much to Brooklyn's dismay.

"Well then let's just hurry up and win and then I can go die." Brooklyn said still in a whisper that could be heard only by him.

"Okay then let's do it Lyn." He said nudging her playfully.

Ryan and Bret started out with the quaffle and they made it all the way down to where Brooklyn was guarding the hoops. Bret shot the quaffle at the left hoop and Brook dove to get and barely grabbed it. She then faked a throw to Sam and began to fly it to the other side with Ryan and Bret racing after her. She then threw the quaffle to Sam, but was intercepted by Bret who caught it and began racing down the field with it in his clasp.

Brook looked around and then began to dive below so she was flying under him. She then shot upward knocking the quaffle out of Bret's hands and into the air. She quickly snatched the quaffle and then with all her might threw the ball from half way down the field into the center hoop.

She smiled as it soared threw the hoop knowing her and Sam had won. She slowly pulled her broom downward and gracefully stepped off her broom onto the grass.

She walked over to her bag and took out a hair tie so she could pull her hair up. Right as she finished she squealed as some one picked her up from behind in a backward hug.

"You were terrific!" Sam shouted making Brook giggle.

He then set her down and she turned around to face him. He then engulfed her in another hug this one while twirling her around making her laugh even more.

He set her down again and then leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"You sure you wanna die now cause I hear there is pizza inside and I know a guy who is willing to give you a piggy back ride back to the house if you won't die?"

"I don't know?" Brook said playfully then laughing at the look on Sam's face.

"Hey you two there is pizza come on." Ryan said.

"Race you?" Sam asked looking at her.

"I dunno how about just to catch up to them?" Brooklyn said.

"Well I'll take what I can get." He said smiling at her.

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go!" they said in unison and they both raced off to catch up to the two other boys.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not belong any of the characters you recognize here they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Hey everyone! Thank you sooooo much for reviewing! i really didn't expect to get that many reviews but when i went and checked my email adn found all those reviews i was soooooo happy and it made me decide to go adn write the next chapter. Sorry about how crappy they are they are kinda just popping into my head. You also all have to take into perspective i have to wake up at six tommorrow and it is almost 12 and i have a cold. Well anyway Dashboard Confessionals and Fall out boy got me through this small chap. Well review please it really makes me wanna write more and it makes me really happy! i love constructive critisism too! so please Review!

luna

well without further ado,

Chapter 7

"Look there they are!" Elaine said exasperatedly.

"Well it's about time it took them like 30 minutes to get here from the field." Lily said looking over at them.

"What is… is that Brook being chased by all the guys?" Elaine asked looking out the window and finishing setting the table at the same time.

"I dunno it looks like they all have water bottles out and…. "Lily was saying.

She was interrupted by Brook coming rushing into the house and shutting the door abruptly behind her.

"Brook what is going on?" Elaine asked looking at a red faced Brook.

"Um… it's a long story involving the guys all getting me wet and then me pushing them all in the pond and now they are chasing me trying to get me more wet." Brook said grinning mischievously.

As she was saying this the guys came to the door Brook had just shut and began pounding on it to let them in.

Elaine went to the door and made them all shut up before she began to speak.

"Guys! No water fighting in the house! Also before we can eat lunch all of you have to go change since you're all soaking wet and then after lunch we'll look Brook outside and you guys can then have a nice water fight." Elaine said smiling also mischievously at Brook's awe struck face.

The 3 boys then were let in and all went sulkily upstairs with Brook following them since she was being forced to also change.

"I can't believe them!" Elaine said to Lily after all of them had gone upstairs to change.

Lily looked over at a furious Elaine and then began to laugh hysterically at how mad she was over such a silly thing.

"What?" Elaine asked looking at Lily.

Lily just looked at her and continued to laugh at her.

"What are you laughing about miss Lily?" Elaine asked again.

Lily again didn't answer but continued to look at Elaine and laugh.

"Well I suppose I guess the guys did look extremely hot." Elaine said.

The both of them then burst out in laughter over really nothing at all.

* * *

Up Stairs 

Brook quickly changed into a pair of jeans with a pink shirt Elaine had made her start to wear and quickly brushed through her tangled hair.

She looked in the mirror at herself and suddenly wished for better.

"I will do anything Elaine wants me to do." She thought silently.

She then walked out of the hall and started towards the stairs where she found Sam looking at her with a sad look on his face.

She couldn't help but laugh, but then said,

"I'm sorry Sam do you forgive me?"

He then walked forward and picked her up in a warm hug that made Brook's heart beat speed up.

He then turned her around just a little and she began to feel water on her back.

She pulled herself out of the hug and turned around and found Ryan and Bret with Muggle squirt guns spraying at her.

She then had a fake look of pain cross her face before she walked off to her room to once again change.

Once in her room she began laughing and quickly changed as she would probably be the last down stairs for lunch.

Her thoughts on how hot a certain boy looked with wet hair and how good he looked when his shirt stuck to his body showing his muscles.

* * *

During lunch 

"So what exactly happened out there?" Elaine asked taking a sip of her butterbeer.

All the guys and Brooklyn looked at each other and laughed hysterically trying to not spit out there pizza.

"Are any of you going to tell us?" Lily asked.

"Wait." Sam said, "Who are you he said referring to Lily."

"Sam this is Lily Evans my second best friend." Brook said introducing Sam to Lily.

"And Lily this is Sam." Brook said a hint of red going across her face.

Sam looked at Lily for a second then as a boy usually does went back to eating.

At the end of the meal everyone helped clean up and then they all went into the game room to watch t.v.

There Ryan, Bret, and Sam pulled out exploding snap and began to play asking the girls if they wanted to play.

When Brook started to reply yes she received a dirty look from Elaine and quickly said no.

The three girls then went off to Elaine's room where they decided to just talk.

There a bag of honeyduke's chocolate appeared and it began to get passed around.

"So Lily have any romance this summer?" Elaine asked once they all had gotten settled.

"Um… with my looks no." Lily said biting out of a piece of chocolate.

"Lily don't talk about yourself that way you are very pretty, did you see the way my brother was looking at you?" Elaine said.

"Yea well whatever how about you Brook?" Lily said.

"Brook," Elaine began, "I see the way you and Sam are, and I'm glad you and the guys are close but just don't fall for them okay? I mean Bret and Sam are players and I just don't want you to get hurt okay?"

"Elaine I know I can't fall for them." Brook said, secretly knowing she already had.

* * *

Please review! i'll update really fast if i get a lot of reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8

After Pizza, they were sitting in the living room, the girls on one couch, the boys on the other. Bret, Ryan and Sam were whispering in hushed voices, Lily, Elaine and Brooke were discussing what shops they'd like to go to when they went shopping. That is before the boys decided that they wanted to start a water fight inside. Not that they asked the girls permission…

"Sam! What the heck do you think your doing!" Elaine screeched, glaring at her grinning brother, who was holding a muggle squirt gun he had used earlier at his sister. Sam never got the chance to answer,

Brooke, who had filled up a bottle fill of water, snuck up on him, and poured the whole bottle of water on Sam's head, making him very wet. The fact that it was freezing cold didn't help either. Brooke doubled over with laughter. Sam, slightly shocked, lost his grin for a minute, but restored it a moment later. He swung around grabbing Brooke, and started tickling her. Brooke, laughing hysterically and struggling slightly, begged for mercy, and after a few more minutes of torture, they decided on a truce.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Lily trying her best to throw anything in sight at her attacker, Bret. Bret was laughing so hard at Lily's failed attempts to hit him with a box of macaroni, which only flew half way across the kitchen, stopping feet away from him. He, also having a muggle squirt gun was drenching Lily in cold water.

Lily was now flinging everything in the pantry at Bret. Nothing worked until Lily grabbed the bag of flour, and pelted it at him. IT hit him and burst open, covering him in white. Without a second glance he took after Lily. Lily let out a peep that sounded like

"help me" and took off.

Elaine was now hiding behind the sofa, breathing very hard. She let out a very high-pitched scream, as a cold gush of water hit her in the back. She turned around to see Ryan, holding several water balloons in his hands was grinning like mad, trying not to laugh. He aimed another one at her, She knowing this time what was coming, rolled out of the way just in time. She got to her feet, and took off screaming the whole way. Ryan grinning a large triumphant grin, started to chase the screaming girl throwing balloons at her as she ran.

Brooklyn and Sam were now sitting on the couch, watching Elaine run by them screaming bloody murder. Ryan closely followed her laughing hysterically, pelting water balloons after her. Shortly after this scene, Lily came in sprinting, as a white man that slightly resembled Bret chased after her, laughing evilly and disturbingly.

"Should we help them?" Brooke asked Sam, looking over at him.

Sam looked back at her and smiled evilly. He then slid in very close to her and put his arm around her shoulders and said,

"Nah lets just sit back and enjoy the show."

After several hours of running and screaming (much do to Elaine) they all went to take showers, deciding to meet back in the Living room.  
Bret was the first one done, shortly after he was joined by Brooke and a few minutes later Sam joined them sitting down by Brooke in the same position they were earlier when they were watching the water fight. They started chatting about quittich and who was going to win the world cup.  
"Chuddley Cannons will most definitely win, they have a great seeker and they've won against everyone they've played so far," Brooke stated confidently.  
"Are you kidding? You must be insane, their chasers suck and they only won because the seeker caught the snitch 5 minutes into the game!" Sam argued.  
At that moment Lily came down, towel twisted up in her hair. She sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, rubbing her hands together trying to warm herself of the fire. Bret stood up, walked over to Lily and offered her his robe, which she took, thanking him, he then sat down next to her.  
After that, Ryan Came down, brushing a comb through his hair, before pocketing it and sitting down next to Brooke and Sam, joining in the conversation they were having.  
Several minutes ticked by. It had been an hour since they had gone upstairs to shower and there was still no sign of Elaine. After five more minutes had gone by, Sam stood up, ruffled his hand through his hair in an agitated way and stated, "Girls take bloody forever to shower,"  
Brooke stood up and playfully said getting in Sam's face,  
"Pardon me, but who got out of the shower before you?" Brooke said matter-of-factly, "If I'm correct Lily got out of the shower before Ryan,"

Ryan blushed a bright pink,

"Would you like you rephrase that statement?"

Brooke glared at Sam, She hated how boys had always made assumptions about girls, when it turned out, and it was the other way around most of the time.  
Sam seemed to start to shrivel at Brooke's glare. He had this pathetic look on his face, and looked scared for his life.  
Brooke, seeing Sam's Face burst into laughter, startling him slightly, he put his grin on and stated confidently "My sister takes forever to shower,"  
This made Brooke laugh even harder. Lily had turned around, looked at Brooke and slowly backed away from the mental girl rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. Elaine had chosen that moment to come down. She looked at Sam, grinning triumphantly to Brooke rolling on the ground laughing.  
"Dare I ask?" Elaine said sarcastically.  
"If you want to know," said Sam still grinning.  
After Brooke at recovered from her "Little Moment", it was 9:30. They decided (majority wins) they were going to have a quick "Snack" before they were off to bed, they would have stayed up a lot later, but all the girls had hair appointments in the morning. So they made they're way to the kitchen, Sam giving Brooke a piggyback ride, as she was still weak from laughing. After seeing this, Bret offered Lily one, which Lily took, and Ryan picked up Elaine without asking and ran off with her screaming "Get of 'a me!"  
Once they were in the Kitchen, they got out some of their supply of ice cream.  
"Wow, Elaine, Is there any flavors you don't have?" Lily asked looking at the flavors of ice cream before her.  
"Um, we don't have chocolate eggnog, Dad won't let it into the house cause Sam's allergic to it, but other than that…" Elaine said proudly.  
Sam had already chosen his ice cream (double chocolate chip) and was now globing on the whole bottle of chocolate syrup.  
Ryan had chosen pistachio, and was adding Carmel and nuts to it.  
Bret had chosen vanilla bean, and was covering his ice cream with tons of toffee.   
After looking at the flavors, Lily decided on Strawberry with sprinkles. Elaine had chosen snowberry mint and was adding chocolate chips to it. Brooke, had chosen raspberry, and had put hot tamales? in it.  
After ice cream, the girls headed up to bed, but the boys with no intension of getting to bed till later in the night, stayed down stairs doing who knows what. Lily, settling in to her queen sized bed, sinking in to the softness of the bed, smiling as she thought about how the day had gone, and that she was finally away from Petunia and with her friends fell into a peaceful sleep. With the thoughts of certain boy who was quite sweet to her haunting her dreams.

* * *

hey guys! Thanks soooooooooo much for all the reviews! sorry for how long it took with school starting and guy troubles it happened... anyway i really love getting reviews it's my turn to write the next chapter ginny wrote this one that's why it is fantastic! i love getting reviews so if i get a lot of reviews i'll try to update by next friday. i really wanna update every two weeks but it took a while to get this up so please if anyone is still reading this PLEASE REWIEW! and i'll have it up very very soon!

luna

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"Lily you look great!" Elaine exclaimed after the chair had been turned around.

Lily had her hair cut to about her shoulders and had layers framing her face from there. She then had a part over to the left and she had magic blond highlights that she could take out when she wanted. She also had a few bangs to the right side. The hair around her face kind of curled around to her face as well.

Lily turned around and looked in the mirror. She did look a lot different; she could actually think herself pretty in a way.

She turned back around and smiled at Elaine.

"Thanks I really do look a lot different." Lily said, she then exclaimed to Elaine, "You look fantastic too! I can't believe you cut your hair!"

"Yea well," Elaine said shrugging, "I wanted to make an impression too."

Elaine had cut about 6 inches of her hair off so it was just off her shoulders. She had had them cut her bangs as well except they were more like layers that went to about mid cheek on her the left side of her face. She also had the ends curled under just right

The hair dresser took the cape off of Lily and the two embraced.

"This might just actually work." Lily whispered to Elaine, "We might actually be able to get them back."

"Well isn't this just a precious moment."

Lily and Elaine whipped around to find someone totally different then when they saw her this morning.

"Brooklyn!" Elaine exclaimed.

"Yea well you two look quite different yourselves." Brook said smiling.

They all three embraced in a big hug.

Brook unlike the other two had only about 3 inches cut off so it was about an inch above her elbow. She had had the ends razored and been given layers just in the front of her hair. She had her hair parted on the left side and bangs that went to her eyes hanging down. Also it was straight unlike before.

"I can't believe it!" Elaine exclaimed.

"I know it is totally different." Lily said.

"I would have never had expected us to look like this last year." Brook said.

"Excuse me ladies, but we are ready to do make-up if you wish." One of the hair dressers said.

"Um…. Yes we are ready." Elaine said pulling out of the hug," but Lily has to go get contacts first so Lily there is an eye doctor to go check on your eyes and when you are done come get your make-up done okay?"

"Okay," Lily said heading over to where the eye doctor was, "I'll see you guys in a few minutes."

As she was walking away she turned around and looked at the two walking away. Elaine looked as happy as ever and Brooklyn just couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Applying Make-up 

"Ugh… how do you deal with this stuff?" Brook asked trying to apply eye liner after having been shown.

"Well I guess you get use to it, but I don't think that eyeliner will really look that great on you." Elaine said looking at Brooklyn critically.

"Thank goodness, that stuff makes my eyes water just looking at it." Brook said

Elaine laughed and then handed Brook some mascara saying,

"How about you just try this, I bet this is all you need."

Brook looked at the mascara quizzically, but then took it and began to apply it to her eyelashes.

"Well," Elaine began to ask Brook after having finished her make-up, "Does it work?"

"Yea, I guess so," Brook said smiling at Elaine.

Elaine smiled back Brook looked really pretty and she wasn't just being nice saying that. She really did. Her eyes now held happiness and stood out a little more. She didn't need anymore make-up beside mascara, a bit of cover up, and lip gloss.

"Yea I think it does too." Elaine said hugging Brook, "I could never have imagined you like this."

"Thanks Laine, I wish I had your complexion and your eyes look amazing with the eyeliner and eye shadow." Brook said.

Elaine just smiled and said, "How about you go tell the guys that I'm going to stay here until Lily gets here and then I'm going to help her with her make-up."

"Okay," Brook said, but then she looked at Elaine hesitantly as if she had something to say.

"What?" Elaine asked.

"Do you care if I…. never mind." Brook said.

"You sure?" Elaine asked.

"Yea I'm sure." Brook said.

Right then Lily came over and smiled brightly.

"I got my contacts in on my first try." She said happily,

"Cool you can really see your eyes now." Brook said.

"Yea I know it's great." Lily said looking around.

"Well I'll see you guys in a few minutes." Brook said turning around to leave.

"Ok." Elaine said and then teased, "Don't flirt with my brother too much."

Brook just turned around and stuck out her tongue and Lily and Elaine both laughed.

"Okay so what is this?" Lily said picking up and compact.

Elaine smiled as she began once again with the cosmetologist explaining how to apply each piece of make up and what exactly they were for.

* * *

Later 

"Where are they? They said they'd be here 10 minutes ago." Bret said aggravated.

"Yea well you know girls." Sam said flipping through a quidditch magazine.

"Yea I think I do know girls since I am one."

"You know you really do have a knack for sneaking up on people." Sam said totally unnerved.

Bret and Ryan flipped around to see Brook standing there, but she looked totally different.

"Well I try my best." Brook said smiling.

"So," Sam said standing up looking at Brook for the first time, "Aren't you looking pretty Lyn."

Brooklyn blushed a slight red then mumbled a "Thanks."

"Where are Lily and Elaine?" Bret asked trying to do it nonchalantly, but failing.

"Well all of us had to get our make-up done after we got our hair done, but Lily's is taking longer cause she had to go get contacts so Elaine said she'd stay with her." Brook said plopping down on the couch.

"Wait, so all of you got your hair cut?" Ryan said now interested.

"Yea," She said as Sam started to play with her hair, "Except they both look about 10 times better then how I look and I think I look pretty good."

"Now Brooklyn it is wrong to lie." Elaine said as all the boys turned around to look at Lily and herself.

"Lily you look great." Bret said smiling at her.

"Why thank you Bret." Lily said walking down and sitting down by him.

"And Elaine you look very pretty." Ryan said walking up to her.

"Thanks," Elaine said smiling at Ryan, "Should we go into town now I here there is a chocolate milkshake there with my name on it."

"Okay, "Sam said putting his arm around Brook's waist and smiling, "Let's go."

* * *

hey everyone! i was a little disapointed with the amount of reviews for the last chapter but i decided to write the next chapter anyway cause i have fun doing it. again stupid boy problems made it take longer but alas it is here. i hope there are some still reading this story cause i love it. Please review and i'll try to have the next chapter out by next thursday or sooner if i can. lets hope james will stop being dumb so i can right this faster next week. well please review i'll write so much faster. thank you so much to all those who reviewed it made me really happy!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

"Elaine come on just take one bite you know you want to!" Ryan said trying to get Elaine to eat a hamburger.

"No! I've been a vegetarian for over a year now and I'm not going to break it!" Elaine said looking at the hamburger in disgust.

"Elaine that's not true at Christmas you had turkey and you know last month after you broke up with Braden you had some bacon." Lily said smiling at Elaine glaring at her.

"See ha! You know you want to eat it." Ryan said picking up the hamburger and shoving it Elaine's face.

"No! That's my final answer. Besides I'm already full I had two orders of French fries and that chocolate shake." Elaine said taking a sip of the butter beer she had in front of her.

Ryan finally set the hamburger back down and put his arm around Elaine.

"Well, however fun sitting around and staring at a hamburger is I want to head over to the new quittich store and look at the new clean-sweep." Brook said standing up and pulling out a few sickles.

"Yea and I want to go buy that new book by Bolden Galdenstein." Lily said also pulling out money.

Everyone then began to pull out the money they owed and it was decided that they would split off in couples. Lily and Bret would head over to the Book store. Elaine and Ryan would go to the candy store and pick up candy for tonight when they were going to watch a movie. Brook and Sam would go to the Quittich store. They would all later meet up at the Quittich store since it was very hard to get anyone out of it.

As they were leaving Lily realized this was kind of a date and she soon became very nervous. She had never been on a date before….except for one and well……

Soon everyone split up into their own ways and Lily and Bret began to walk to the book store. Bret was talking to her telling her some story. She looked at his attractive and smiled and nodded to his story and then laughed.

She was happy she was with him right then. He was sweet to her and it was only then Lily realized he had grabbed her hand and now they were holding hands.

They soon reached the bookstore and they walked in together. Instead of splitting up there they stayed together and looked for Lily's book together.

They weren't the only ones in the book shop though someone was watching them from behind a book, and soon after a few minutes got up and left having to tell someone a very important message.

* * *

hey - if any of you are still reading this i'm sorry it has taken me so long to update some things have happened so... anyway i know this is extremely short but i'll try to have a really long one out by uea or fall break which is on wednesday so... please review it makes me really really happy. thanks! 

luna

please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sirius Black for the most part was having a terrific day. He had had a good snog earlier that morning and now was down in a wizard community looking in a Quiddich store. Quiddich was really one of the only things he enjoyed in life. Well of course Quiddich and girls.

He was now looking at the new clean sweep which he was very much considering. He had enough money to buy it of course but he didn't know if he should wait until a new broom came out or if he should just buy this one.

He was still contemplating when the bell above the door signaled someone coming in. He was just going to ignore whomever had come in, but his curiosity got the better of him and he looked up to see who it was.

He was surprised to find though Sam Crasslend with a girl. Of course Sam was a friend of his and most of the time Sam was with a girl but the girl who was with him right then was a total mystery to him. He looked at the girl up and down and Sirius's interest peaked. Sam had his arm around her waist and had grabbed her other hand pulling her close to him. Sirius was of course quite intrigued as to who this girl was and right away wanted to know who she was and wanted to be the one to have his arm around her. Of course it wasn't often Sirius didn't get what he wanted.

The girl wasn't absolutely gorgeous but she was very pretty and the smile she had on her face was quite attractive to him. Her laugh as well was quite intoxicating and she looked very happy to be in Sam's arms.

Sirius then noticed they were headed his way and he quickly looked down at the New clean sweep and pretended to be incredibly interested in it.

He soon heard the couple stop near him and heard whispering and a small laugh come from the girl. Sirius then looked up pretending as though he had just noticed the couple's presence.

"Sirius!" Sam said noticing him there for the first time as well.

"Sam" Sirius said smiling, "What are you doing here I thought you were going to the South of France?"

"Well we still are we just are staying here until my sister and her friends get some things done. We are leaving next week." Sam said pulling the girl closer to him and the girl becoming very uncomfortable at seeing Sirius.

"That's cool. Who is this Sam?" Sirius said finally trying to find out who the girl was.

"Oh this is Lyn and Lyn this is Sirius have you guys ever met?" Sam said finally just settling for having his arms around her from the back.

"No I don't think so at least not properly." Sirius said flashing the beautiful girl a smile which most girls swooned at.

Instead of giggling and smiling back the girl just nodded to him.

"Sam, I'm going to go look at the robes in back okay?" The girl said beginning to pull away.

"Okay I'll see you in a few minutes." Sam said letting go of her but right before she was gone he pulled her back and kissed her on the lips lightly in which she gladly kissed him back.

After she was gone Sam looked down at the Clean sweep and said,

"It sure is a beauty, isn't it."

"Yea it sure is." Sirius said looking down at it, "I'm guessing you and Melanie broke up right?"

"Yea we did," Sam said, "She was going to Hawaii and I'm going to France so we both wanted to be open."

"She's very pretty," Sirius said, "Where did you find her?"

Sam looked up with a confused expression on his face and then looked as if a lightbulb had come on, "You mean Lyn?"

Sirius simply nodded.

"Yea she certainly is, "Sam said, "She is actually a friend of my sisters. She is coming to France with us too."

"Nice, does she go to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked

"Actually….

Sam was then interrupted by Peter rushing in and pretty much yelling at Sirius,

"Where's James!"

"What?" Sirius asked looking at Peter strangely.

"Where…. Is… James?" Peter said taking breaths in between each word.

"I don't know we were supposed to meet here after everyone else was done." Sirius said.

"Well I have to tell him something." Peter said.

"Well then you'll…

Sirius was then interrupted by the girl coming up behind Sam and saying,

"Sam lets go."

"Lyn wasn't everyone else supposed to meet here after they were done?" Sam said going over to her.

"Yea but I think we should go…. Now." The girl said emphasizing the word now.

"Okay then let's go." Sam said grabbing her hand and entwining it with his.

"I'll see you later Sirius, Peter tell James and Remus hi." Sam said already in a trance at looking at the girls face which was looking up at him.

"See ya Sam and Lyn." Sirius said trying to catch every last look at the girl now leaving talking quietly to Sam with Sam's face very close to hers.

"So when is James going to be here?" Peter said impatiently.

"I really have no idea Peter." Sirius said now going back to contemplating the broom," What was so important you just had to tell him?"

"Evans is here."

* * *

hey everyone! wow this should be a record for me! 2 updates in 1 week! well i hope that'll make you guys happy for at least a week. i will probibliy write this weekend now that i have my stupid Biology grade up. If all goes well with my stupid guy friends adn no troubles arise you guys should have a chapter by next wednesday or this sunday. so please review it makes me really happy! i love all of you who review and again it makes me really really happy! happy fall break to everyone(at least in the Northern Hemisphere)! Thanks for the reviews they made me really happy! Bye! 

luna

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

"It couldn't have been him." Elaine said shaking her head.

"I swear on my life it was," Brook said, "It was Sirius."

"Well did he recognize you?" Lily asked scooting forward on the bed.

"No," Brook said, "He didn't even look like he remembered my name."

"Well that's good, it means our plan just might work." Elaine said grabbing a chocolate frog.

"Yea it does," Brook said also grabbing a frog, "It felt weird seeing him though I kinda just wanted to punch him in the face."

"Well why didn't you?" Lily asked.

"Because it felt good enough just to make him jealous" Brook said.

"What?" Elaine asked in a confused way.

"Well after we left and went to find you guys Sam said Sirius was asking about me and was totally interested in me and that he looked jealous when Sam…" Brook trailed off.

"When Sam what?" Elaine asked now interested.

"Nothing" Brook said.

"When Sam what Brook?" Elaine said now smiling mischievously.

"Nothing" Brook said defiantly now getting up.

"Brooklyn tell me you know I'll get it out of you." Elaine said getting off the bed after her.

"No go away." Brook said taking off out of the room.

"Brook come back you know I'll get it out of you!" Elaine said chasing after her.

Lily was then left all a lone hearing the banging and giggling of the two girls around the house. She laughed at her friends and then reminisced back to what had happened at the book shop…

"Lily is this it?" Bret asked taking a book out from a high level Lily couldn't reach.

"Let me see." Lily said reaching for the book.

Lily looked down at the cover and opened it up and began reading. She then looked up into Bret's face and found him looking intently at her.

His hand was then reaching forward and it slowly tucked the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear. He then slowly leaned forward and whispered into her ear,

"You have no idea how beautiful you are."

A tingling went down her back and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She could barely breathe and she felt her stomach do a somersault.

…..

Lily was broken out of her memory with a voice saying something to her, she shook her head while the feeling cleared and then looked up to see the faces of the 3 boys.

"Lily uh… Lily you there?" Ryan asked.

"Um…. Yea I was just thinking." Lily said, "What do you guys want?"

"First I want to know why my sister is chasing my Lyn around the house and second I just wanted to ask you if you girls wouldn't mind leaving for France tomorrow instead of in 3 days." Sam said with a look of laughter on his face.

"Um…." Lily said not really knowing what to say, "I really don't know why Laine is chasing Brook and I don't mind leaving tomorrow but you just might have to ask the other girls."

"Great well…..

Sam was interrupted by Brook running in and hiding behind Sam saying,

"Leave me alone leave me alone!"

Elaine then rushed in and was about to rush after Brook but was grabbed by Ryan and held around the waist.

She looked confused at first but then realized whose arms she was in and began laughing.

"I don't find it very funny." Brook said peaking out of the Sam's arms that were now around her.

"Well if you would just tell me you wouldn't have to suffer being tickled now would you?" Elaine said looking very happy to be in Ryan's arms.

"Tell you what?" Sam asked now very curious.

"Nothing" all three of the girls replied in unison.

"Tell you what?" Now all of the guys were curious Lily also saw that Bret was moving towards her.

"Nothing" all three of girls said more insistently.

All of the girls were then tickled mercilessly being asked again and again what Brook wouldn't tell Elaine.

Eventually all the boys gave up and all six of them sat on the bed exhausted.

"So are three okay on the leaving for France tomorrow?" Sam said playing with Brooklyn's hand.

"Yea sure we just need to pack tonight." Elaine said getting up.

"I'm going to get some ice-cream, do you want to come Lyn?" Sam said sitting up and sticking his hand out to help Brook up.

"Yea sure, I'll see you guys later." Brook said getting up and leaving with Sam.

"It's sick how much they like each other." Ryan said once they left each other.

"They aren't official yet are they?" Lily said sticking her head up she saw Bret's head look over at her and smile secretly.

"No I don't think so, but I highly doubt it will be long." Ryan said.

"Well since I guess we are splitting into couples," Elaine said a smiling playing at her lips, "Ryan do you wanna go on a walk?"

"I'd love to." Ryan said getting up and grabbing Elaine's hand as they walked out of the room.

"Ugh teenage romance." Bret said scooting closer to Lily.

"Well I don't know about ugh…" Lily said smiling at Bret.

"Well I guess they aren't all that bad." Bret said leaning in close to Lily.

Later as Lily had her first kiss that's exactly what she thought.

Teenage romances aren't that bad after all.

* * *

hey! i updated earlier then i said i would so i think i deserve a present of a review. please any quick word would make me sooooooo happy! i'll try to update again really soon. they will soon be at hogwarts so i hope you all will keep reading. i'm a bit busy for the next 3 weeks so i'll try to update 2 or 3 times in the next 3 weeks. please leave a review i will be extremely happy. love you all. bye! 

luna

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter whatever

Lily woke up, and after rubbing her eyes with sleepiness she looked at the

clock 8:03, she was always a morning person, couldn't sleep past 9:00. The

memories then came flooding back. When her stomach flip flopped, she had leaned

in ,he seemed to get less and less far away every second. When their lips

met, lily thought it was the most wonderful feeling in the universe. It was sweet yet so passionate. Of course they hadn't gone too far but she wished it has lasted longer….

Feeling fully awake now, she hopped out of bed and into the shower. Putting sweet smelling body moisturizer on her body and enjoying the warm water.

After the nice long refreshing shower, she re entered her room and went over

to her bag, that she had packed up the night before since they were leaving

for France today. She smiled with excitement, unzipping the bag. She had many choices to wear ever since they had gone shopping ordering clothes she had no intention of wearing but that Elaine insisted she get.

Finally, she picked out a black v-neck shirt with a jean skirt. It wasn't too

short, but it would get a certain boy's attention. She didn't know why but she wanted

to look extremely good today, since she would be sitting all day with….a certain someone. She sighed yet again,

going into another day dream about him. How his lips were so soft and how it felt so perfect being around him

When she snapped out of her daydream which involved some of last nights

events, she ran into the bathroom, and applied some light make-up.

She put a light covering of mascara on and a little bit of eye shadow. She then curled her hair slightly around her face, and slipped on some

Flip-flops walking out the door.

She went down the hall way, dragging her heavy bag. She entered Elaine's room and began to laugh as she looked at what was occurring.

Elaine was running back and forth from her closet to her suitcase on the

Bed putting dresses, pants, shorts, and all other non-needed clothing in the never ending bag. Lily smiled in amusement at the sight.

"Forgot to pack?" Lily asked sarcastically. Elaine looked up for a moment,

then returned to packing.

"Are you just going to stand there and laugh at me or are you going to help me?" Elaine snapped coldly.

"Hmmmm... I think I'm comfortable right here..." Lily smirked, still watching Elaine pack. Where was a camera when you need one?

"Arg!" Elaine pulled her hand through her hair in frustration. "I hate you

Lily do you know that!"

Lily watched Elaine for a few more moments before asking, "Are you planning on packing your entire wardrobe? We're not going to be in France for that long! I mean 2, 3 weeks at the most"

Elaine turned and glared at Lily with her death glare. "What if I forgot something that was important? What if I want to wear something one day and didn't bring it? What happens then?"

"Well you get over it and pick something else to wear," Lily stated. She loved getting Elaine mad and right now it was a perfect opportunity.

Elaine glared harder at Lily. "Weren't you supposed to tell me last night that we were leaving today instead of in three days?"

Lily grinned her mischievous grin, looking at Elaine's glaring face. "Well I'm sorry, but I thought someone was a little busy you know out in the bushes of your backyard?"

Elaine blushed brightly.

"Is that a hickey?" Lily asked smiling.

"You're just jealous." Elaine stated.

"Yea, sure I am." Lily said smiling once again and thinking of how her own night went.

Brooke, currently during this argument was dragging her bag downstairs. It

didn't have too many clothes like Elaine's did, but it had quite a few

choices. Her bag said Brooklyn on the side. Elaine had insisted on getting it.

Today she was wearing an orange v-neck shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. She wore her hair down straight with her bangs hanging in her eyes on the right side and had a little bit of eye makeup on.

As soon as she got down to the bottom of the stairs, she dropped her suitcase and went into the kitchen. There she started to make breakfast...

Sam smiled and brushed away a piece of his hair that fell on his face. He glanced in the mirror, his some handsome face looking back at him. Satisfied, he grabbed his bag, and started towards the stairs.

As he made his way to the last of the stairs, he laughed at the stuffed bag he saw on the last stair. Tossing his hair off his face he bent down to pick up Brooke's bag. Losing his footing, he lost his balance, falling down the remaining steps and crashing in a heap, causing him to groan loudly.

Brooke, hearing the noise, walked out of the living room and into the stairs room. As soon as she saw him, she started laughing. Tears welling up in her eyes, she continued to walk towards him. The waterfalls in her eyes began to fall. Sam reached out his hand and wrapping it around her ankle pulled. Brooke, tears running down her face, gave a little scream and fell into Sam's out stretched arms.

"Do you have something to say?" Sam asked her, pretending to be serious ( sirius, ha) but the gleam of laughter was in his eyes. He nuzzled her neck waiting for her reply.

"Um... good morning?" She replied trying to hold the giggles in and trying to ignore the shiver running down her spine.

"Is this," He pointed to her bag, "Your bag?" He pushed the bag off of him, sitting up, Brooke sitting up with him on his lap.

"No, it's not my bag, there must be another Brooklyn in this house," She smiled playfully while entwining her fingers with his.

"Hmmm... I'll have to check her out," He raised his eye brows up and down.

"You'll have to tell her one thing," She said leaning closer to him.

"What?" he said also moving in.

"That you're taken," She smiled, and continued leaning towards him, her stomach flipping like crazy.

Their lips got closer and closer until...

"Ohhhhh, good morning," Bret said suggestively. Then when he saw that they had stopped he said "Oh don't mind me, continue on with what you were doing" He then continued going around them.

"Too late, you ruined the moment," Brooke said getting up. She turned offering her hand to Sam. As she looked into his eyes, she thought she saw a drop of disappointment, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"Later." She said whispering in his ear.

He then perked up grabbing her from behind and picking her up.

"Is it later yet?" He asked.

She didn't reply, but laughed as he finally set her down and they walked into the kitchen.

Elaine struggled down the stairs, dragging what seemed to be her entire wardrobe. Lily came down after her, an amused smile on her face. When she saw Bret, her smile got bigger. Bret then walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek and then whispering something in her ear that made her blush a bright red.

"Hypocrite." Elaine muttered kissing Ryan fully on lips making Ryan go bright red.

Sam checked his watch, then, in panic, said,

"Oh my gosh! We're going to miss our train!"

* * *

hey! i'm sooooooo sorry! i know i said i would update twice in the two weeks that were like 4 weeks ago but... some things happened. i'm still have boy problems galore more than usual but i've met someone new if any of you care and he is... perfect although i'm still in love with another guy, but still a girl can dream right? well i hope you enjoy this chapter i think it is very good but ginny always writes the better chapters. so ginny wrote this and she is writing the next one(hopefully she won't take to long this time eh?) well i have a spoiler written because i love writing romances. ah... well if you want it just tell me and i'll put it on my author page but i'll have to get at least 5 people tell me so... thank you sooooooooooo much for all the reviews i really do love you guys and we reached over 100 reviews! you all are my passion(besides wicked.is anyone else obsessed with it?) so please review again and if i get 20 reviews or 5 people tell me they want the spoiler then i'll put it up. sorry for the babbling i'll go now. so please review everyone and anyone who is reading this it will make my day and i'll update sooner i swear this time! love you all! 

luna

okay name the play this line is from...

"You know black... it's this years pink... you deserve each other..."

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything i swear!

Chapter 14(i think)

"How do you put the coins in again?" Sam asked, trying to push a quarter into the place where the ticket came out.

"The slot isn't big enough!" He ran his hand through his hair irritably. Brooke melted into the floor as he did.

They had chosen to ride the muggle airplane to France, because they had decided to leave two days earlier than they had planned, and because a port key, would take days to set up. After taking two hours getting out of the house, they had missed the train, because Elaine, had cough been late cough. They had to take the 12 o clock airplane, and all of them except Lily and Brooke stood out like buttons. They had never been in an airport, and it was a muggle one at that so… let's just say it was very interesting.

Sam thought he was buying tickets to the airplane, but he was actually trying to put a quarter into a lottery machine's ticket slot.

Brooke, coming back from her senses, grabbed Sam's arm (which was very attractive at that) and began explaining to him that it was the lottery and that they had to get tickets somewhere else.

"The lottery?" he questioned looking confused.

"It's a, um… contest where you buy tickets and if you get the right ticket you win a bunch of money," Lily tried explaining to him.

"Why would people do that if they knew that only one person won?" He ran a hand through his hair again, making Brooke want to touch it and him more than anything else.

"Can I help you?" A muggle woman with a uniform asked them.

"Yeah, where do we get tickets?" Bret asked.

The lady gave him a strange look; "Would you make your way over here please," The group of teenagers followed the lady up the counter.

Lily cut to the front of the groups saying, "We'll have six tickets to France please," The lady, asked what their names were; they gave her their money, (Brooke blushing and thanking Elaine who paid for her ticket).

The lady took their bags, handing them the tickets. "Whoa, our flight leaves in 20 minutes!" Lily gasped, looking around. "We'll never make it in time!"

They ran all the way, past security (It wasn't that crowded on a Monday) Elaine, Bret, Ryan and Sam running up the down escalator.

"We're not going anywhere!" Sam shouted, receiving some odd looks from people going by.

He and the others were eventually helped and they continued running.

They got there just as the doors were shutting, and running down the runway, entered the plane.

The plane was not that crowded, but quite a few people were there. There were two seats near the front, two near the back, and two in the middle. Elaine claimed one of the ones in front, Ryan sliding in beside her. The two in the middle were claimed by Sam and Brooke, leaving the two in the back for Lily and Bret.

"Please make sure your seat belts are fastened…" A lady said, her voice echoing through the plane. All of them were still breathing really hard after their race to the plane and they all sat panting for a minute. Brooke, brushing her hair out of her face, fastened her seat belt. Her hair hit Sam in the face. He brushed her hair away and laughing, bent down, tried to fasten the seat belt around him. Brooke, decided to take pity on him, and bent over to help him.

"See you, left this thing up, and you slide this piece in while it's up," She said, not realizing that Sam was not listening to her, but looking at her. When she looked up, she caught him in the act. She blushed once again, before giving him a heart-winning smile.

"You look beautiful," He stated, he reached over, touching her silky hair; He ran his hands through it, before trying to braid it. It turned out looking like a rats nest with pieces or hair coming off of it. Brooke laughed out loud.

"Hey, don't mock me you said you loved me playing you with your hair!" He gave her I'm mad at you face, turning away from her. She just laughed again. Suddenly the plane started rolling down the runway. Sam gasped, holding his chair tight.

"Is something going wrong with the engines?" Ryan asked Elaine.

Elaine, eyes popping out of her head, clutched her armrests for dear life. The plane started getting faster, and faster, and faster…. Elaine, screamed, not loudly, but still earned some odd glances. She grabbed Ryan's hand, squeezing it. When she realized what she was doing, she let go, blushing, but Ryan, reached over, and entwined his fingers with hers again.

The airplane, tilting upward slightly, Elaine, screaming again, saying "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" The person across from her seat, start scooting as far away from her as he could. He was shaking whether from being scared or just plain weirded out no one really knew.

Ryan, quite scared himself, but wanting to comfort her, wrapped his arms around her. This seemed to slow Elaine's heart down a little, but continued to scream whenever the plane got higher. Of course who knew whether it was to keep his hands there or just to scare the person across from her?

Lily put her head back on the seat head. She never did like planes. She had been on one a couple time, but she never had gotten used to it. They just weren't ever really her favorite.

Beside her Bret, looked… calm?

"You aren't shocked?" Lily asked just a little bit surprised he wasn't acting like the others.

He smiled at Lily, "When my Grandmother died last year, I went on a plane to go to her funeral. My dad's a muggle, so… But I like planes they really aren't all that bad."

"You do? I've always hated them. My sister, Petunia, made me go on one when I was four, and I was scared the whole way, I have never gotten over it," Lily said smiling back at him.

"But of course having you here with me just might change my opinion of them." She said leaning in so there lips met. And well that would have made the plane ride very comfortable for the both of them if the 4 year old across the isle hadn't started saying eww as soon as there lips touched.

"What the heck is going on?" Sam demanded. His reaction was very much like his sister's minus the screaming.

"We have to get into the air, so they have to get up speed to get into the air, just like you have to kick off before you go into the air on a broom," Brook said while she smiled.

Sam, calming down, said, "Planes are kind of like really big broom that can hold a lot of people."

"Can I ask you something?" Brooke asked decided her bracelet was very interesting all of a sudden.

"Anything, as long as I can ask you something,"

"You go first,"

"No lady's first,"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Ok, remember how we ran into well, Sirius Black down at the village?"

Sam nodded playing with her hand with his.

"Well do you like, know him?"

"Well, not very well, but I've ran into him a few times and of course we play quidditch against each other," He answered " Why?"

"Oh just wondering," She said. She didn't know why she had asked him that, but the question had just popped in her mind.

"When I left, what did you guys talk about?" Brooke asked.

Sam looked her in the eye, "How beautiful you are," He leaned in, getting closer and closer. The space between them got smaller. Then……

"It is ok to turn on electronics now," A voice on the intercom said, her voice echoing through the plane.

Brooke sighed, that was twice in one day, was she ever going to get any luck? The more suspense she endured, the more she wanted to kiss those looming very kissable lips that were in front of her.

Of course Sam didn't look all that pleased either.

"When we get there," He said laying back into the chair and closing his eyes, "I just might have to drag you off to some place where we can be alone and we can finally get some luck."

Elaine looked through the pocket in front of her, looking for a good magazine. Finding none, she said

"All they have is a safety manual and a booklet about the airplane's sponsors, what crazy bat would read this?"

She shook the manual in her hand. The person across the aisle looked up from the sponsor magazine, giving her an accusing look.

Ryan looked up from a magazine he brought. He looked at her, and started to laugh.

"What?" Elaine looked up clueless to the fact that he was laughing at her.

He just kept laughing. She put on a pout/Flirt face and turned away from him. When he didn't stop laughing, she hissed

"Do you have a death wish?" He stopped laughing, and looked up at her.

"What the freak are you laughing at?"

He chuckled, waving his hand in the air, "Oh it's nothing,"

"Are you laughing at me?" She accused looking offended.

And he started laughing all over again. The man across the way, grumbled, scooting away from them, got out earplugs, and put them in his ears. Elaine started to laugh too. They stopped laughing by a voice echoing throughout the plane.

"Please make sure you seatbelt is fastened, we will be going through a rough storm, and by the looks of it, it will be a bumpy ride," The female voice, said calmingly.

Elaine fingers pulled on the already tight seat belt around her waist. Ryan reached his hand over and gently took her hand. A sense of ease came over Elaine. She smiled her thanks.

After another 2 hours, 15 packets of peanuts, and 2 trips to the bathroom a voice came through the plane again. In the same calm voice it said

"Please gather your luggage and make your way to the front of the plane,"

They grinned at each other. They were finally here.

* * *

Hello everyone! if there is anyone still reading this i apologize...just imagine me bowing to you on my knees begging for forgiveness...but truly it isn't even my fault! blame ginny...truly blame ginny! She just barely got this to me and i was ready to strangle her neck if only she lived in the same state! well i apreciate all the reviews! we really don't deserve them, but since i'm writing the next chapters i promise i'll have one up every 2 weeks! so can you review this chapter just for me? i mean it took me quite a while to edit and still it was kinda rushed and i have to admit it isn't one of our best pieces but i guess being a teenager with all the boy drama and girls being girls along with Youth Single Awareness Day coming up(Valentine's Day) i guess she and i kinda got distracted...but i do beg for forgiveness and ask you all to please review since i'm doing this instead of my dang geography...well i love you all and i will reply to all the reviews next chapter i swear on my life and the chapter will be out by the blessed Single Awareness Day itself...thank you all!

luna!(ginny wrote this)

please REVIEW!(


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i dont' own anything at all!

chapter 15 i believe

"Lily, Brook are you guys done yet?" Elaine said tapping her foot impatiently.

"um……." Lily said not wanting to answer.

"Is that a yes?" Elaine said.

"Yes we are done." Brook said looking over at lily.

"Then come out."

"No." lily and brook replied together.

"Why?"

"Look," Brooklyn began, "I have a perfectly good l piece up stairs I really don't see why we have to wear these."

"You have to wear them because one: it is your birthday and you are going to look gorgeous, two: you are in France on a beach with all these hot guys around you, and three: so that your boyfriend will comment on how hot and sexy you look." Elaine said exasperated, "Now come out now before I will have to come in there and get you two!"

Lily and Brook quickly came out of the hallway they were in and stepped in front of Elaine.

"Now, was that really all that hard?" Elaine asked.

Lily and Brooklyn just looked at each other for a reply.

"Grab your bags; we were supposed to meet the boys at the beach 10 minutes ago." Elaine said tossing a pair of sunglasses to each of them.

The three of them then began walking to the beach.

Elaine was wearing a bright pink bikini that was very revealing and she didn't seem to be embarrassed in the least while the Lily and Brook couldn't stop blushing. Lily was wearing a black bikini top with short swimming shorts, but the top went to the middle of her stomach revealing little of her. Brook was then wearing a blue two piece that had small skirt and a small bikini top to it.

They finally arrived at the beach and began looking for the 5 boys they were supposed to meet. They soon found them and laid their towels down right by them and greeted the boys warmly.

"Hello gorgeous." Sam said kissing Brook on the cheek. After arriving in France Sam and Brook had finally gotten the "later" they had been trying to get all day. Brook just blushed and smiled at him.

"So how does it feel being one year closer to the big sixteen?" Chad said. He was a cousin of Sam and Elaine's who lived nearby.

"Well I do have to say it sucks being the oldest of the girls, but still being the shortest, but being born on the 14 of July helps out a bit, doesn't it have a ring to it?" Brooklyn said lying down on the big blanket they were all sitting on.

"Ah don't worry Lyn you'll grow and yes it is a very sexy birthday." Sam said laying down right next to her.

"Yea well however sad I am about Brooklyn's height in which I really do feel your pain we are in France in the summer on one of the best beaches in the world so I'm going to go get a water and then sit down and tan." Elaine said getting up off the blanket and primping her hair slightly she then continued, "Lily, Bret, Chad, Ryan, and Geoff come with me will you?"

The six of them then walked off together.

"What was that about?" Brook asked turning to Sam.

"Maybe they just wanted to leave us alone, did you ever think about that Lyn?" Sam asked pulling off her sunglasses and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Brooklyn felt a tingle run down her spin.

"Well it'd be nice of them but it all sounds just a bit fishy." She said closing her eyes and leaning back getting ready to tan.

"Think all you want Lyn, hey did I ever tell you how hot you look in that does it have enough material to be called a swimming suit?" Sam said drawing a small circle around her exposed belly button.

Brook laughed then managed to sputter out, "No, you didn't but it's about time you did I was wondering how long it would take you."

Sam then grabbed her and began tickling her more with her begging him to stop. When he finally did stop he said while kissing her politely on the lips,

"Just because you're the birthday girl I'll stop."

"Good now leave me alone so I can tan and make you get madly jealous with all the guys staring at me." Brook said slightly smiling waiting for his reaction and pulling away from him.

"No way am I gonna share you, besides I think it's about time you made use of that said swimming suit of yours." Sam said picking her up and carrying her to the water making her squeal and laugh.

Meanwhile in a small restaurant just up the beach the other 6 were sitting. Elaine was saying something or another but Lily really couldn't concentrate that much. But after all no one really could when their boyfriend's hands were tracing circles on their lower thigh.

She was then awakened from her trance with someone calling her name.

"Lily, Lily! Oh for goodness sake you and Bret can snog all you want when you get back to the house but will you please just listen for once!" Elaine said smirking.

Lily blushed slightly and grabbed Bret's hand so they were now just holding hands so she could concentrate.

"I'm sorry." Lily said, "What'd you say?"

"I asked you if we were sure we could get Brook out of the house till 8:30 tonight?" Elaine said now looking perturbed. Many said Elaine was impatient and some times rude when forced to wait. They were absolutely right.

"Um… yea Sam, her and Bret and I are going to go get dinner at 7 and it will of course take quite a while to bring home so we will be back by no later than 8:45." Lily said sipping her lemonade.

"Okay then I know that a huge party isn't exactly what Brooklyn wanted for her birthday but I'm sure Brook will have a terrific time." Elaine said smiling and snuggling close into Ryan's chest in which she was seated on his lap.

"You better hope Elaine." Lily muttered to herself.

Music was blasting all around and bodies were close to one another since there wasn't all that much room in the house. Many were jumping up and down singing to the music while others swayed back and forth and as always there were the couples that were pretty much dancing so close to one another that their mothers would faint just seeing them.

Of course with no parent supervision around except for 2 19 year olds that were occupied with each others mouths and a 17 year old who was busy with his girlfriend no one really cared.

"Thank you so much guys!" Brook tried to yell over the music.

"What?" Lily asked still dancing looking at Brook.

"Thank you…ugh never mind." Brook said then finally giving up made a sweeping movement with her hand from her chin to Lily which was thank you in sign language.

Lily, Elaine, and the rest of the guys just nodded and kept dancing. Soon after Brook and Sam disappeared and didn't appear later in the night, but a small red mark was later noticed and Brooklyn was never able to live it down

At the raging music parties with everyone dancing so close to one another that their backs touched, Guys and gals were known to get with one another in hopes of meeting a special someone. Well that's exactly what James Potter was hoping to do.

He had seen many pretty girls and had started dancing with them but he quickly bored of them and moved onto another. His best friend Sirius had seen a girl earlier who Sirius just had to have and had decided to go for her, but James wanted someone unique. And it looked like he had found that someone.

She was very pretty. Gorgeous in fact and boy did he want to be close to her. She was laughing throwing her head back her gorgeous hair flying about and dancing all around with many boys around her.

He had never seen her before and her lips and body were so appetizing it was making him nauseous not being able to be near her.

He quickly wound through the bodies that were dancing and came up to the girl smiling the smile that made all the girls swoon. That is except Lily Evans.

Lily looked up and saw James Potter dancing near her and smiling at her. Her heart leaped, not in attraction or anything of the sort, but in anxiety and in the sweet taste of revenge.

She saw him coming closer to her and soon he was right next to her bumping into her every once in a while.

"Get his attention, get him to want you with every fiber of his being, and then leave him alone and confused, with him still lusting after the you that is gone." She remembered Elaine saying.

If that's what it would take to get Potter back for the 4 years of hell he drug her through she would do it.

She smiled seductively over at him and moved her hips more to the music making his eyes look her over. She saw his eyes become hungry and she beckoned him closer.

She could tell she was dying to touch her and feel her but she would leave before he had a chance. She licked her lips and she could tell he was dying and then as a person squeezed in between the two she was gone.

And as she left and saw his eyes wander and glance about wondering where she was. She then felt for the first time….what was it? Relief, happiness, joy? No not nearly as satisfying as the revenge she knew would get in only a matter of time.

* * *

hello! i updated even before i said i would! i know it isn't that good but next chapter they'll be back at school soooooo...well i just wanted to thank every one and tell you all that When a Stranger Calls is soooooooooo good! you have to see it anyway i would love a review i get to write the next few chapters and i would appreciate getting some motivation. 

love you all

luna

Thanks so all the wonderful reviewers!

Aznangel4eva

Hpronw

Lilybookworm

the-ravenhaired-one

Marauder Worshiper

OneStrangeBird

MilitaryChick08

Ruth3

amrawo

lily and james xoxo

firewalker32

you.know.you.love.me.

will-smith101

solice-in-silence

please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own a freaking thing so don't even think i do.

I know i'm horrible! the whole 2 weeks thing didn't work out to well, but anyway if anyone who wants to take pity on me will review i will forever love and praise you! i had a bit of writers block and finally everyone they are going back to hogwarts where the revenge can take place, so if that is any consolation i'd be happy...just please review! it'd make me extremely ecstatic! oh thanks for reading!

Chapter 16

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him already fully aware of what he had said.

"I mean that… we aren't right for each other." He said looking away not wanting to face her.

"Okay. I get it." She said looking away and holding back the tears, "But I have one question, what was I?"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking confused.

"Was I just a distraction? A girl that you could snog regularly? Was I just someone you could play with and have till school started and then you were back to the other girls you actually wanted?" She asked.

Her voice now held hurt. It hurt him just to hear it.

"No of course not….

"Well then how in heck's name did it take you 2 and a half months for you to realize we weren't right for each other?"

He was silent; he really didn't know what to say.

"I'm right aren't I?" She said the tears now threatening to topple over.

Again he was silent just looking at his hands and not answering.

"I just…I just wish I wasn't so stupid. You really had me. Well congratulations you got what you wanted."

She then walked away from him. Away from one of the only things that made her happy.

Pain pulsed through her body every time her heart beat. She just wanted to leave it all behind.

Why did pain and sorrow always find her? She wished for everything to be as it had when she was 9. Her mom there, coaching her and guiding her.

Now at the age of 15 life was hell. She didn't think she would hurt this much. She hadn't hurt this much since she was 11.

There had always been a hole in her she wanted to fill. When she was with him she felt complete. The hole wasn't there anymore with him there to hold her. Now she felt completely fooled.

She couldn't stay there any longer. With that she quickly packed the few things of hers that hadn't been given to her as charity or a gift. She was so sick of pity.

She left a note saying she would see them at the train and she left. Hoping against all hope that all the pain and sorrow she had gone through in her life would be left behind with her absence.

* * *

"Ugh…..do we really have to leave this early?" Lily asked getting up and stretching. 

"Yea we do. You know we live farther out than others, I just can't believe that summer is already over again and we have to go back to school." Elaine said getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Mmmmmhm…." Lily said yawning and stretching as she finally got out of bed.

"I'll shower first, then you can, and then Brook ….wait where is Brook?" Elaine said sticking her head back out of the bathroom door towards Lily.

"I dunno….maybe she got up early and went down stairs?" Lily said shrugging her shoulders.

"Brooklyn? Ha that'll be the day. Anyway go down stairs and see if you can find her. Actually I haven't seen her since Sam said he wanted to talk last night." Elaine said turning on the shower and yelling through the closed door.

"Well I'll go look and then I'll come back up and shower." Lily said.

She then put on her bathrobe and began to walk back down the stairs. They had returned to England a week ago just in time to get ready for school.

"Good morning gorgeous." Someone said from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning." She said sweetly smiling and leaning back into him.

"What are you doing?" Bret asked joining her walking down the stairs.

"I'm actually looking for Brooklyn." She said walking into the kitchen.

"Um… Lily come look at this." Bret said holding up a piece of paper.

"I guess we'll see her at the train then." She said after she had read the short sentence from Brooklyn saying she would see them at the train.

She went upstairs and told Elaine. They both packed all the things she had left wondering why she had left them.

"Now come on Lily. We have to make you the mysterious girl that disappeared right in front of the James Potters eyes." Elaine said pulling Lily into the bathroom.

* * *

Many say the natural man is an enemy to god, but in actuality he is really an enemy to himself Brooklyn thought. What was she doing with herself? Seeking revenge on some stupid boys for saying something that was completely true? Lily had every right to be mad and want to get them back, but her….. She didn't even have the right to be at Hogwarts let alone be in Gryffindor. 

The tears rolled down her cheeks and she shoved a piece of hair from her face. All the lies. All the moments of compliments and seduction were all fun and games to him. She could just imagine him boasting to his friends about how he had won over the poor little orphan girl in the summer. How she had ever thought she had a chance with him she really didn't know.

It's so easy when you're feeling low and like crap to find all the things that are wrong. Look for something that you are grateful for and are happy for. Lily and Elaine were the first things that came to her mind. But did she really even deserve them? "Shut up now." She thought to herself. "You're truly now just being ridiculous."

However big a hole is in your heart you have to let it go and move on. Her mother's wisdom never left her. She quickly then wiped the tears out of her eyes and decided she better get ready. People would be arriving soon and the Hogwarts Express Bathroom would only be empty for a short time.

* * *

"Sam, do you know where Brook went?" Elaine asked him as they were driving to the Kings Cross station. 

"Um… No I don't why?" He said continuing to stare out the window.

"Well if you haven't noticed she's not with us." Elaine said starting to laugh, "Gosh you think you would notice if your own girlfriend wouldn't be in the car."

"Oh um yea sorry." He said just looking out the window again.

They soon arrived at the station and got out of the car and gathered their trunks.

The boys then went off to find their friends once they were on the platform promising to come and sit with the girls later.

"Let's go get a compartment and then we'll find Brook." Elaine said struggling to get on the train with 2 trunks.

They made their way down the train and found an empty compartment and stuffed all 3 trunks in. Since they were early they decided they'd look around and try to find Brook and have everyone wonder who the new girl by Elaine was.

They then began peeking in compartment windows looking for Brook. At one compartment the blinds were drawn over the window and they heard a giggle from a girl and then Sam's voice.

Elaine and Lily looked at each other and nodded their heads silently laughing and opened the door on the count of 3.

Inside they did find Sam, but to their surprise they found wrapped in his arms Melissa (old girlfriend). Both of the girls stood their in shock.

"What are you doing?" Elaine demanded looking at her brother, "What about Brook, have you just decided to cheat on her?"

Lily tried to pull her outside the compartment. She knew that what Sam was doing was wrong, but really they should stay out of other's people's business.

Sam looked at the 2 and then smiled saying, "How am I cheating if we're not together anymore?"

Lily wanted to slap him right now. He had made her so happy and now….her and Elaine had to find her now. She had already had enough crap in her life and she didn't need anymore.

The two of them then ran out of the compartment and searched even more valiantly for her. They then found her. Sitting in a compartment with the one and only Sirius Black. She was laughing at something he said and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. If she had wanted to make Sam jealous and miss her with how pretty she was right now, boy was he going to regret last night.

The two girls were completely dumbfounded. So many surprises in one day. The compartment door slid open and out stepped Brook. Her hair was curled in large ringlets and looked all around gorgeous. She had worn just the right amount of make up and her outfit was perfect.

"Hey guys." She said brightly to them smiling.

There was no sign and no one would have been able to guess the first love of this girl had ripped her heart in 2 the night before.

Elaine then stepped forward and hugged her.

"He's a jerk, a complete…jerk and I'm ashamed to say he's my brother." She said still hugging on to her tightly.

Brook then laughed.

"So I guess he told you eh? Well if he didn't want to be with me then….at least now I'm able to date other guys and now that I'm at least somewhat attractive I won't have a problem getting another boyfriend all that soon." She said smiling and laughing whole heartedly.

Lily then stepped forward and hugged her.

"He'll regret it. You and I know he'll come back and beg to have you, and then it'll be your turn to turn him away." Lily said.

"Guys, I'm okay! I had a good cry you know, ran off and had a little butter beer and even had a little pity party with another girl who got dumped, but I'm completely okay, don't worry." Brook said.

Elaine and Lily stood their looking at her for a minute not quite sure of what was going on.

"Come on guys Lily has a bit of revenge to get back on a certain boy." Brooklyn said turning away and laughing.

"What was going on with her?" Lily and Elaine wondered. She seemed so happy. They'd never seen her like this. They really didn't know what to think, but they followed her down the train anyway.

* * *

"Prongs! Prongs over here!" Sirius yelled across the crowded platform. 

The two boys then met in the middle of the crowd and hugged for a brief moment before they broke apart and James followed Sirius to the train.

"So how were the islands?" Sirius asked James.

"Oh it was okay you know, I just couldn't get that stupid girl out of my head." James said putting his trunk away.

"Yea, she must have been really pretty to catch the James Potter's attention and hold it." Sirius said joking.

"Shut-up." James muttered shoving Sirius, "Speaking of pretty girls, who was the one that Peter and Remus said you were drooling over at that same party?"

"Oh her, she was SamCrasslend's girlfriend." Sirius said casually.

"Oh mate, that sucks but it won't last long you know, Sam isn't really ever one to hold a girlfriend for to long." James said.

"I know, they aren't together anymore. I actually saw her today, it's funny she wouldn't tell me her name all I know is that Sam called her Lyn." Sirius said.

"Well at least you know a name, me I'm completely lost and I'll probably never see her again. D'you know where Peter and Remus are?" James said getting up and looking around.

"Remus got prefect so he is at the meeting, and Peter is probably off waiting for the food trolley to start making its rounds." Sirius said laughing.

"Well you know, we could go visit ole' Remus and our old friend Loser Lily." James said a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ah mate I do have to say I do miss the smell of havoc." Sirius said getting up.

* * *

"Why hello Lily, I do have to say you look absolutely gorgeous this morning, what happened over the summer that ever caused you to change who you were?" Remus said sitting down my Lily. 

"Thank you Remus, you're probably the first to recognize me and I think you know fairly well what caused me too change." Lily said, "It's good to see you."

They gave each other a short hug.

"I do know, but I don't know what you're planning. Tell me did I see you at the party in France on the 14th of July?" Remus said.

Lily laughed and then said, "Yes I was there, but I didn't see you. I must ask you a favor though please do not tell Sirius or James who I am or who Brooklyn is, we wish to leave them confused for a bit to complete our plan."

"I won't tell them, but please be courteous to them, even though they were not to you." Remus said

Lily was about to reply but was shushed by the head girl who started the meeting. They had been in the meeting about 5 minutes with the head girl droning on about the uniform the prefects were supposed to wear with only the Ravenclaw prefects listening when a loud bang filled the room. When the smoke cleared everyone saw the Slytherins with grease all over them. There was then silly string all over the rest of them.

Silence filled the room until laughter began. Everyone was laughing and pointingat oneanother, but the Slytherins. They apparently didn't find it all that funny. When the head girl finally got everyone under control and silent they heard laughing outside the door and as many people as possible squeezed over to the door to see what was happening. Outside were Sirius and James rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Well Mr. Potter, Mr. Black I see you haven't lost any time in the beginning of the year prank." The head boy said

"Oh no the prank will be held later this is just a bit of fun that we wanted." James said getting off the floor.

There was silence for a moment.

"Well will we have detention?" Sirius said getting impatient.

"Oh um, no but do not do this again understand?" the head girl said finally realizing her duties.

"Oh of course not love." Sirius said winking at her causing a slight blush to rise in her cheeks.

Sirius then began to walk down the hall way when he realized that James wasn't with him. He turned around and then saw James standing there staring at a girl. She was exceptionally pretty and he realized that it was probably the girl from the party.

The girl and James stared at each other for a minute or two not breaking eye contact until the head girl began to usher everyone back inside the room and James lost sight of her.

"Bloody!" James whispered to himself. Where did she go? And why did she always manage to disappear?

"So that was her mate?" Sirius asked coming up behind him.

"Yea. Wasn't she hot?" James said finally walking down hall with Sirius.

"Oh yea course, um don't you have to go give that thing from your mum to Elaine?" Sirius asked.

"Crap, I forgot do you think she will have forgotten about what happened last year?" James said.

"Ha, yea right. That girl may be absolutely gorgeous but she has the memory of an elephant and the anger of a lion." Sirius said shivering to himself.

James laughed, "Did that make any sense whatsoever? Anyway I think she is in this compartment." He said stopping at a compartment.

He opened the door and stepped in with Sirius.

At once James was pulled into a hug.

"James! Why didn't I see you this summer your family always goes to France the same time we do and I didn't see you." Elaine said finally letting go of him.

"I saw him at Lyn's party once but I think he was to busy scouting out girls to come talk to you." A voice said.

Everyone turned to look to the doorway. There was Sam casually leaning against the door frame.

"Hey James." He said.

"Hey Sam." James said in return.

"Sirius." Sam said.

"Sam." Sirius said.

"Hey Lyn what's up?" Sam asked.

For the first time James noticed a girl in the corner. She looked extremely familiar, and she was very pretty. Sirius was standing near her so it looked as though he had been talking to her.

"Hi Sam I'm fine you?" She asked smiling.

"I'm good." He said coming into the room and walking over to her.

Before he could though Elaine stepped in front of him.

"Is there something you want Sam?" Elaine asked.

"Oh yea I was wondering if Dad gave you any spending money that was mine?" He asked still looking at Lyn in the corner, his gaze not wavering.

"Oh yea here it is." She said handing him quite a lot of money.

"Thanks." He said grabbing it and shoving it in his pocket, while still staring at Lyn.

"Is there something else?" Elaineasked getting impatient.

"Oh yea," He said finally breaking the trance with Lyn, "Lyn do you have my sweater with you?"

Sirius looked over at him confused. Lyn stood up and silently tried to reach up to get her trunk from over head.

She was to short. Sam started to go over to help her but Sirius got it for her. She then reached inside and pulled out a black sweater. She handed it to him and he grabbed hold of her hand.

"Do I get a hug goodbye?" He asked.

There was silence.

Lyn then got up and hugged him quickly then tried to pull away but he held on.

"Sam," she said laughing, "Your girlfriend might see, you better go."

He then let go and walked out turning back and winking at her. She laughed and sat down pulling Sirius down next to her. They then began to talk with her laughing.

"Who's she?" James asked.

"A friend, she's er…….new." Elaine said.

"So what was up with her and Sam?" He asked.

"Oh they had something going on during the summer but he broke it off." She said.

"It certainly doesn't look like he did or wanted to." He said.

She laughed, "Well he did, is there something you want?" she asked.

"Oh yea my mum wanted to give you an early birthday present since you aren't home for your parties anymore." He said laughing and handing her a small wrapped box.

"Oh yes my famous birthday parties, remember the time when Gabriel Thornton stole my crown and I got so mad that her hair turned into snakes?" She said laughing.

"Oh yea and then the donkey she was riding went berserk and knocked her off into the goldfish pool and the donkey knocked the cake from your mum's hands into the clown's face?" He said barely being able to talk from laughter.

They kept on laughing while Sirius and Lyn sat in the corner confused as to what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked walking in.

"Oh nothing we were just reminiscing." James said getting up, he then stopped.

There she was. The disappearing girl right there smiling at him laughing.

Elaine then smiled knowingly, "I think you guys better go its lunch time."

Sirius got up and started to walk away when he turned around, "Good bye friend." He yelled.

"Bye Sirius." Lyn said laughing.

James just stood there. The girl then smiled. She was smiling at him! He was ecstatic.

"Got some drool on your chin." She said walking past him.

He then wiped his chin and realized he had been gaping at her. He then started to walk out of the compartment and heard laughter. The whole prefect group had heard her say that as they were heading back to their compartments.

His face turned red from embarrassment. They were laughing at him. How dare they, how dare she! He calmed down. One moment of embarrassment would be worth getting her in a broom closet. And without a doubt would he and she be getting in there soon. Yes without a doubt.

* * *

please review if you thought it was even remotely interesting i know it wasn't one of my better chapters. oh well please review! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lily yawned and put her pillow over her head. She was so tired and yet she couldn't go back to sleep. She knew she could get at least 20 more minutes of sleep before Elaine made them get up to get ready, but sleep seemed to evade her.

Last night was certainly interesting. She had had a great lot of fun on the train. The public humiliation of stupid Potter was working out perfectly. At the great feast many had been staring at her, and Bret was extremely jealous. Everyone was wondering who she was and Elaine just told them she was a new girl.

She heard Elaine slowly start to get up. She listened to the bed hangings be shoved aside and Elaine gracefully step out on the floor. She heard her walk slowly over to Brook's bed and shove the bed hangings open and say "Good morn-crap where is she?"

Lily then sat up in her own bed and shoved the bed hangings aside.

"Where is who?" she asked looking at Elaine confused.

"Brooklyn, she seems to be missing yet again." Elaine said heading towards the bathroom.

"I wonder where she is." Lily said following suit.

As if an answer to her question Brooklyn opened the door to their dormitory and came in. She was wearing running shorts and shoes and looked a bit out of breath.

"Where have you been?" Elaine said sticking her head out of the bathroom, "You only have a bit of time now to get ready and shower."

"I already showered and dried my hair in the prefect's bathroom, now I just need to straighten it." Brook said going over to her trunk.

"Well that certainly is nice but you still didn't answer me, where were you?" Elaine asked again.

"I went running, gosh can't you mind your own business." Brook said pulling out her clothes and giving Elaine a crusty.

Elaine was about to give a reply when Lily decided to cut in, "Let's just get ready guys you can get at each other's throats later."

They then got ready sharing the other girls they shared their dorm with. It was more crowded this year since Brooklyn and Lily were getting ready and the plastics (that's what the girls called the girls who got ready and looked pretty much perfect even though they were sluts) complained the whole time, but they didn't even realize that Lily and Brooklyn had been replaced by 2 new girls.

Lily was putting in her contacts when she saw Brooklyn start to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Brooklyn turned around, "Um I was just going down to the great hall." She said nonchalantly.

"Why won't you wait for us, I'm almost done." Lily said resuming putting in the tedious little things.

"I'm not even close to being done; my hair is just not working today." Elaine said looking extremely frustrated.

"Well, I kinda promised I'd meet someone, how about I'll save you guys a seat!" Brooklyn said.

"Okay then, if you really want to just not by any boys ok, I'm not really in the mood to see anyone except for Bret." Lily said. She missed him surprisingly and loved the way he got jealous around other boys.

"Um……okay whatever I'll see you in a bit." Brooklyn then walked out of the room.

"Was it just me or did she look like she got more ready than usual?" Elaine said poking her head out of the bathroom.

"She did, but you know it could be the whole dumped by Sam thing or it could be this person who she had to meet." Lily said finally getting the stupid contact in her eye, "I'm going to go get dressed now, are you wearing a skirt today?"

"You know what I give up!" Elaine shouted coming out of the bathroom looking rather flustered.

"O….kay, may I ask what you give up too?"

"My hair, I've decided I'm going bald, where's the stupid transfiguration book?" Elaine asked looking in her book bag.

"You mean charms? Or there is a very nice balding potion." Lily said starting to laugh.

"I look horrible, and everyone looking at me will turn away in disgust." Elaine said starting to sulk.

"Laine, I'm sorry but get over yourself, you are always gorgeous, and besides what guy do you have to impress?" Lily asked.

Elaine looked outraged for a moment then, turned to Lily and said, "Remus Lupin."

"What?" Lily asked wondering if she was hearing correctly.

"Nothing" Elaine mumbled and then ran giggling out the door leaving Lily alone and thinking her two friends should be put in St. Mungos.

"Let's see……..Betty-Lyn? Hmmm no, well then Charly-Lyn?"

Brooklyn laughed almost falling over from it. Sirius was sitting next to her trying to guess her name but was having no luck on it.

"You really are clueless Sirius here I'll give you a clue my first name can be a stream of water."

"Okay then," Sirius said putting a look on his face that said he was trying to think hard but was really just looking dumb, but it was very attractive and Brooklyn was having trouble not looking at it, "Um…. River-Lyn?"

Brook shook her head giggling making many turn there heads.

"No? Well then Lake-Lyn? Stream-Lyn?"

Brook continued to shake her head.

"Fine then I give up but be assured I will find out and then revenge will happen."

The two then began to talk about random things and were on the subject of how weird muggle cars were when James walked up and said,

"Padfoot, mate I'm looking for the quidditch team, will you help me find them, we're going to have a meeting tonight and I need everyone to be there."

"Yea sure." He said standing up and looking around the great hall.

"Look over there is the little scrawny seeker kid, and then I'm beater you chaser there is Philip Caracus that is the other beater, Parley Prewitt the keeper, John Barton the other chaser……. and where's the other chaser……..BROOKLYN!" Sirius shouted, he turned around and then said in a quieter voice, "Brooklyn?"

"Good job." She said looking more embarrassed now.

"You've, well you've changed since last year." He said looking her up and down.

"Uh, I hope in a good way." She said smiling a bit.

"Definitely there, I can't believe I didn't recognize you, but then again I don't know anyone who really has." Sirius said smiling.

"Well your right there, but uh I'll be going now I'll see you later." She said getting up and walking away.

He grabbed her, and brought her back. "Bye friend." He mumbled in her ear making her have chills go up and down her back.

She laughed a bit and then replied back, "Bye friend."

She walked away then to her friends who had just entered the great hall.

"Lily, you're looking especially hot today someone you want to impress?" Brook asked sitting down with them and eating a muffin.

"More like get revenge on." Lily said laughing.

They were then listening to Elaine start talking about how this year they were finally allowed to go to the Christmas ball at Hogwarts(I know I hate these most of the time, but I have something going on in it that will make sense later on.) when they were handed their schedules.

They compared them and soon realized that first hour that Elaine and Lily had advanced magical creatures while Brook had free hour in which she rejoiced. Second hour Elaine went off to magical maladies for those pesky problems while Brook went to advanced honors magical creatures and Lily had free hour. Third hour they all had potions together, and then Lily went off to Advanced Divination while, Elaine had Free hour and Brook had Quidditch. Fourth hour they all had Charms and then it was the end of the day. That was the schedule for them on Monday and Wednesdays.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays first hour they all had Transfiguration, and then Lily and Elaine had free hour while Brook went to advanced honors Defense against the Dark arts. Third hour Lily had advanced honors charms, while Brook had free hour and Elaine had Advanced Honors Divination. Fourth hour Brook and Elaine had advanced charms while, Lily had Advanced Ancient Ruins. Then on Fridays first hour they all had free hour. Second and third hour they had History of Magic. Fourth hour Brooke had beginning ancient ruins while Elaine and Lily had advanced Defense against the dark arts.

It was a very confusing schedule (if you understood it or read it 10 points) but most of the time they had classes together so it would be fun. They all talked for a while before they realized Lily and Elaine were going to be late for class. Brooke laughed at them and teased them because she had no class.

Once they were gone though she had nothing to do and so she decided to roam the school. While she was making her way outside she was picked up from behind and twirled around. She laughed and she was finally set down. She turned around and saw Sirius.

"Hello Brooklyn." He said.

"Hey friend." She replied smiling at him and still laughing a bit.

"Now Brooklyn what would a good student like you be doing out of class the first day?" He asked.

"Me a good student?" She asked laughing, "That's Lily, not me. Well I have free hour and I have no friends."

"Well Brooklyn you now have one friend, let me give you the grand tour of the castle from a marauders point of view." He said bowing to her and making her laugh.

"You're never going to let me forget my name now are you?" She asked.

He shook his head and laughed.

"Well then let's get going." She said laughing, hooking arms with him and having him lead her in some direction, "What do you have next hour?"

"Honors magical creatures." He replied.

"Are you kidding me? I'm stuck with you next hour too…..I'm just kidding okay!"

He then took the fake look of hurt off his face and began to chase her tickling her making her laugh.

Elaine was bored stiff. Magical creatures were never really her thing, more like Brook's but she came here anyway because it was an easy class to get an easy grade in. The only thing that was keeping her from sluffing the class was Lily and the lovely specimen before her.

He had sure grown up over the summer and she could hardly resist him. Of course they were completely different types of people. Her, a heart breaker, a flirt, someone who just got by in school. Him he was the handsome, mysterious type. The guy you could depend on who was always there for you. He always got his work done and had the 2nd top grades for guys. She was rebellious and could party all night, while he might just prefer a slow song here and there.

They were so different, yet she felt they could work. She thought about her brother and her best friend. They were completely different and look how that turned out. She could make it work though, she was so sick of guys that wanted her for one thing and only one thing. He was different though and he would listen to her be who she really was.

She glanced at him and looked him up and down and found herself in a lovely day dream. She was just getting to a good part in it when Lily shoved her in ribs and said

"Stop day dreaming the lesson's over now we have to pair off in groups of two."

"K, wanna be my partner Lily." She said standing up of the ground and pulling down the skirt she was wearing.

"I would love to but we have to be with boys so go over to your fan club and choose one." Lily said walking off.

"jerk." She mumbled underneath her breath looking around for a partner who would know what they were doing.

It was then she noticed he didn't have a partner. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and then resisted the urge to jump up and down in ecstasy. He then started to walk over to her. She then started to go ballistic in her head out of happiness and of nervousness.

"Elaine," He said when he had finally gotten to her, "If you don't want to pick from your fan club do you want to be partners with me?"

"I'd love to." She said hoping she didn't say it with too much sincerity scaring him.

"Good come on there is some shade over there." He said hooking arms with her and walking to a spot under a tree making her laugh.

James Potter was having the hardest time concentrating. The girl of his dreams, his fantasies of everything he wanted was right in front of him wearing not the most modest of skirts.

She was saying something or another about their dumb assignment. When he heard they were going to be partners with someone he was the first one to walk over to her and tell her she could have the privilege to be his partner. They were now sitting down under a tree and the skirt had hiked up a few inches on her thigh from sitting down.

Her legs were so tempting and mesmerizing he was having trouble doing anything else but staring at them.

Of course she had noticed by now the effect she was having on him and with the whole total revenge scheme going on she was going to make this the most fun possible for her, especially considering how he still didn't know who she was-the stupid prick.

She laughed silently and then unbuttoned the first button on her shirt that really made no difference except for the look of pure joy on his face.

He was such an arrogant jerk. Instead of asking her to be his partner like a gentlemen, he told her she was able to be so lucky as to be his partner. She laughed again, "yea right" she thought. More like he was lucky to be her partner.

She then assigned him ¾'s of the assignment and he just nodded his head. This was too easy for her, and now she would hardly have any work now because he had just agreed to do mostly all of it.

The bell then rang, knocking him out of his reverie.

"Okay then you do all the research and do the rough draft of the assignment and I'll rewrite it and make it look pretty okay?" she said walking away.

"Oh and get it to me by 2nd hour tomorrow." She said walking away laughing at his dumbstruck face, before turning around and saying, "Try not to drool to much this time okay?"

Unfortunately for him the whole class had heard that time and now the rumors of him drooling over a girl were going to spread everywhere like wild fire. And true to that everyone knew that James Potter was drooling over a girl.

"I can't wait until I can get her in a broom closet and make this all worth the stupid trouble." He muttered following the rest of his class up to the school who were now laughing at him.

* * *

hey everyone! i know it's been a little while but i just realized how bad of a writer i was and so i kinda just decided to stop for a while but then i got bored so here i am writing again. but anyway i hope you guys like it i might have this story end when the revenge is done with or it might go on i haven't decided yet...well if it's bad i'm sorry review anyway, if its good review anyway, and if its only okay review anyway please cause i worked hard writing it anyway! thanks and i love you all!

3 luna


	18. Chapter 18

Fraternizing with the Enemy

"This has definitely got to be a first." Brook said.

"No, its not but I think it's the first time she has ever pretended to be working in here." Lily said.

"Why though it doesn't make any sense you said yourself she wasn't paying attention in any of the classes today so why is she now working in here?" Brook asked.

"I have no idea wait, did you see that she just gave that guy the look she gives all her boyfriends!" Lily exclaimed, getting a look from the librarian that told her to shut up or get out.

"Oh my heck she did, who is it?" Brook said trying to get a better look.

"I don't know he looks really familiar though." Lily said.

"Wait is it…….

Both the girls jaws dropped when the boy's face came into view and started flirting with Elaine.

"No way." Lily murmured.

"It's impossible, their complete opposites, and she…." Brook trailed off.

"Oh its possible why do you think she's in the library actually working, I just never thought she would like some one like him, I mean of course he's attractive, but I never thought Elaine would like prefect, perfect, Remus." Lily said shaking her head in disbelief.

"This is way too weird, I thought her being in here was weird enough but now that she's in here because she likes him is just way to weird for me, I'm gonna go to Qudditch early I'll see you at dinner." Brook said picking up her bag and starting to walk off.

"Your going to go in that?" Lily asked looking at Brook in her Hogwarts short skirt and buttoned up shirt that was unbuttoned a bit more than needed with its sleeves rolled up, and her hair still perfectly straight.

Brook laughed, "Hey I'll change, plus if you had Sirius Black at your Qudditch practice you'd be dressed like this too."

Lily then laughed too, "Don't come to dinner with any hickies."

"Hey we are just friends you know that." Brook said suddenly turning serious, "But any way I'll see you later."

Now what was she supposed to do. One friend was off flirting with one of the boys they were supposed to be seeking revenge on, and the other was off flirting with a boy that was her complete opposite.

She started to roam the library. She soon spotted James Potter hunched over a book muttering swear words. This would be fun she thought to herself.

She ran her fingers through her hair unbuttoned a button on her blouse and applied lip gloss and slowly made her way over to him

"Potter, working on our project?" She asked leaning against the table.

He looked up about to retort, when he saw her and his brain turned to mush. She was so hot it was hard for him to think of anything.

"uh, uh yea I am." He managed to get out while trying to peal his eyes away but failing miserably.

Lily laughed in her head fully aware of the effect she was having on him and she loved the power.

"Need any help?" she asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Uh….. um yea ….i mean no…..i mean whatever you want." He said stammering over his words confused as too how to reply.

"Well then if you don't want me too I better go." She said starting to walk away.

As she was walking away a piece of paper fell off the table. She then stopped and turned around facing him and then looking down at the paper along with him. Seeing he wasn't going to be the one to pick it up she slowly bent down making James get a very good view of her legs. She then picked up the paper and handed it to the awestruck James then walked away smiling evilly at what she had just caused.

Elaine had a new love for the library. She had never realized what a wonderful place it truly was. Of course when Remus had first suggested coming here to study she resisted thinking it was a bad place for her to be seen at but her friends wouldn't ever expect her to be here so they wouldn't bother her about her new found love.

Usually Elaine was totally obvious about her crushes, but this guy was different. Most of her old boyfriends were jocks that were extremely popular. Well Remus was popular and was in shape but he was also mysterious and that intrigued Elaine. While with her other boyfriends she could flirt with other boys while she was with them, if she ever got together with him she knew she would remain loyal to him. He flirted with her but it wasn't so obvious as to really determine it as flirting it was more like a playful banter yet there was definitely something there.

She wanted to be with him so badly but she wasn't going to rush into anything just yet. She would wait for him to make the first move she didn't want to scare him and by what she had seen so far he was definitely worth waiting for. So far he had opened the door for her wherever they went, slid the chair out for her, and had even stood when she entered a room. He treated her like a lady and she loved that, she didn't know one of her old boyfriends that had done one of those things for her. But then again Remus wasn't her boyfriend yet and she didn't know if he ever was gong to be, after all it was only the first day of school and they had the whole school year for things to happen.

Brook silently hummed to herself as she took a slow walk down to the quidditch pitch for practice. She looked down at all the flowers and how beautiful and was reminded of her mom, but she quickly switched topics to a certain guy. She was in a lovely day dream when her thoughts were interrupted by some one saying,

"knut for your thoughts."

Brook turned around and was faced by Sirius Black.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'll give you a knut if you tell me what you were just thinking ." He said walking up to her.

She blushed and turned away embarrassed.

"What was that Brook, come on you have to tell me now." He said blocking her path.

"No, Sirius, it's a secret." She said laughing trying to get around him with her face still bright red.

She was too short though, she was barely 5'1 and he was almost 6 foot, so he easily grabbed her and pulled her close having both arms around her.

"I'm good at keeping secrets." He whispered.

"Sirius," She said laughing, "You don't want to know plus its way too embarrassing."

"Oh I get it , you were thinking about a boy." He said releasing her and smiling at her, "The only question is what boy?"

"Me? Thinking of a boy? Sirius what has gotten in your silly head?" She said trying to get around him.

"Well the fact that you, Elaine, and that new girl are attracting every males attention in Hogwarts." He said matter of factly.

She stopped and looked at him, "Sirius don't tell lies liars are bad, but you are right I was thinking of a boy." She said.

"Oh what boy?? Is he tall? Dark? Handsome? Really Brook try not to think of me too much." He said.

She laughed, " Really Sirius you shouldn't flatter yourself." She said easily lying.

She then finally got around him and started running with him chasing her and eventually he caught her and tickled her mercilessly.

"Why hello Elaine where have you been all day?" Lily asked as Elaine finally sat down for dinner.

"Well I was up in the dorm designing a dress, and did you hear about the coming back dance? I'm so excited you are going to come this year arent' you? I mean your gorgeous now and lots of people will ask you probably more then will ask me." Elaine said nicely changing the topic.

Lily smiled, she wouldn't tease her yet but it would be hilarious to tease her once brook got here. Just as she was thinking it there was a commotion at the doors leading into the hall. There were lots of voices and a girls screams and boys laughing and then more commotion until the doors opened and there appeared Brook in all her glory covered in mud and being held by her feet up side down by James potter who was also covered in mud. Brook had her wand out and was putting a tickling charm on Sirius who had random spots of mud oh him. Brook was laughing hysterically as Sirius squirmed about on the ground laughing and James spun brook around trying to get the curse off of Sirius.

Lily couldn't help but laugh it really was a funny sight as the 2 strongest, and most popular guys in school got beat by a girl who was barely 5'1 and couldn't stop laughing long enough to curse the two of them. In the end though Brook clearly won apart from slipping on some mud and landing on the 2 of them who were sprawled out on the floor (they had admitted defeat). The 3 of them then continued to laugh and couldn't stop since the whole great hall was in an uproar over the matter as well.

McGonagall soon swept over and chastised them for acting in such a childish manner. Then for continuing to laugh while she talked (through the rest of the lecture they all had random bursts of laughing). Then she yelled at them for disturbing dinner and then gave them all detention with one another for the next week and told them to clean up this mess before dinner was over.

Everyone was stilling laughing as James and Sirius got up and tried to help brook up but ended falling over again. Brooklyn who was standing up with Sirius and James on the ground bowed to the great hall and all who were laughing at her.

The three were about to enter into the great hall to eat, but McGonagall quickly informed they were not allowed to enter the great hall in such a mess. So they all turned around and walked off with Sirius giving Brook a piggy back ride and James racing them.

"How did she make friends with them that fast?" Elaine asked quizzically.

"I don't know I kind of feel betrayed in a way that she is friends with them now and I'm still seeking revenge on Potter, but she's changed a bit in the last day or so, so who knows." Lily said returning to her dinner.

"I think she's just mainly friends with Sirius you know since sam broke up with her, Sirius just has a way of making girls feel special you know and pretty, and with her dad…..

"Laine don't, she refuses to admit he's her dad anymore remember but anyway I'll go to the dance but none of these dresses or skirt things I'll just wear some jeans okay?"

"Oh but why you know skirts look so pretty on you, come on we can try and get into hogsmeade some way maybe have Brook get Sirius into telling her, we could go shopping and I'll help you pick something out but it'll be your decision. Please."

"Laine! We could get in big trouble for that, you know we aren't allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds, but shopping does sound fun, oh and I heard those new robes are there you know the ones that adjust to whatever you grow and they have that naturally thinning spell oh I would love those."

"I know and they are buy one get the second pair half off right now, plus they have every color of the rainbow right now and they can make them into dress robes too, just think you in a pair of emerald green ones that match your eyes exactly."

She laughed out loud, "I would look like a Christmas tree with my hair, so I'm going to say okay lets go I can probably get out of last period Friday plus I want some time off you know?? Its just the first day and I'm zonked, how about you have your eyes on any boys??"

"Well there really is no one suitable here truly, so I'm just going to have to go for the older boys, Mark Griffith asked me out for this weekend, but I turned him down I just am sick of him right now, and since I broke up with I'm just kind of sick of boys.

"You sick of boys I never thought it would happen, it must be a miracle, like you being in the library today….

"What are you talking about?" Elaine asked getting embarrassed her friends had found her.

"Oh please Laine don't act so innocent we saw you today in the library with Remus Lupin."

Elaine turned bright red and decided to finally give in.

"Okay yes I was in the library today with him but we were studying that's it."

Lily laughed.

"Elaine you like Remus Lupin I can't believe you."

She didn't even shake her head, she just let the color in her face deepen.

"What is up with my friends?" Lily asked, " First Brooke having some sort of love affair with Sirius and now you with Remus, do either of you remember that we are supposed to be seeking revenge on James and Sirius?"

"No we would never forget that and how big of jerks they are, but Remus, he's different, I mean you two are friends."

Lily laughed, "I know I was just teasing you, lets go help Brook get cleaned up, so we can talk to her about the shopping on Friday during last hour."

The two then exited the hall laughing at the looks the 4th year boys were giving them.

Brook stepped out of the bathroom shivering as the cold air hit her. She didn't know what she was doing. She was fraternizing with the enemy. Of course she didn't think she could exactly go through with the revenge plan anymore, but it was mostly Lily's part in it anyway.

"You're so stupid, you need to stop now before you get hurt…….again" she thought

She felt a pang of hurt as she thought of Sam and how it was just two days ago that he had broke her heart. She could still remember how he had just kissed her. How he had lightly kissed her neck and her ear. She shivered. Then he had told her that they wouldn't work.

She had been used and she hated it. She wanted to cry and scream at the same time, and she knew that if he came back to her she would let him be with her again.

She was done being used. That would be the last time. This was Lily's year, and she had taken up enough drama and time of everybody. She would be who she had always been. The girl who put on a smile for everyone and only showed how she felt when no one was looking.

The door opened and Lily and Elaine came in giggling.

"Hey guys, how was dinner I'm starving." She said continuing to brush her hair.

"Oh I actally didn't eat too much," Elaine said, "Oh I'm really hungry too."

"Oh yea so am i." Lily said.

"Lets go eat something then, there must be kitchens somewhere."

The girls then all hooked arms and set off on an adventure, a bigger one then they knew they were getting themselves into.

* * *

Okay it has been an eternity since i updated last, i just, i just couldn't get a hold on what i wanted to do with the story, still truthfully i'm not sure, but i have some idea. I had a lot of personal things and incorporated some in, and some things will be different in the chapters to come. I can't have lily and them be too mean to james, i mean its just not human, but i will still continue with the plot and revenge will come soon, really soon. So to any who may read this please review i know i don't deserve this, but i'm going to update more i pinky swear! so have a happy unbirthday everyone and laugh and smile more, it'll make you happier. and guess what i have 3 months and 20 days till i turn 16! then i can officially be pitiful with no guys! but please review and sorry for the rant.

thanks everyone!


End file.
